Pale Fire
by ResetRisette
Summary: He matched the sun. All she wanted was to steal his light for herself. She snatched his fire, creating the most beautiful flame he had ever seen. Zuko x OC
1. Chapter 1: High Priestess

Disclaimer: I, Risette, do not own A:TLA. All rights are to their respective owners: Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.

Wow, okay. So this is my first fanfic! After reading several fanfics, on my old account, I got around to wanting to write one. I hope you enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p>The Fire Nation.<p>

Currently, the Fire Nation is the most feared and hated nation among the world. The hundred years of war has caused people of other nations and elements—even some of their own—to look at them with animosity. Their ruthless behavior, their destructiveness, the numbers of the people killed, and the continuous want for world domination has left the world in shambles. Others were trying to recover, others completely surrendering, and the last few fighting to the death. Despite how dastardly people feel about them, many people were always curious what it was like to be in the heart of the Fire Nation. The heart? It's capital: Royal Caldera City.

Most people had not known most of the traditions that resided in the nation, specifically religion wise. Of course, Agni was look to be the God of Fire. The first man to master Firebending by learning from the Dragons after receiving it from the ancient lion turtle of fire. They celebrated him even calling his most notorious battle an Agni Kai, which has been passed down for hundreds of years as an ancient duel. There are other ways he is celebrated as well.

The reason why religion in the Fire Nation is a curious thing because they do have a Fire Priestess, a High Priestess to be exact, who have the abilities to see visions and can use spiritual abilities with their firebending. Most of them were born in the Bhanti Tribe, a group of sages who live in a small, remote island in the southern Fire Nation. It was their tradition to hand the Fire Lord's a High Priestess, who could be used in conquering the world and keeping their liege safe.

To find out who possessed these abilities, the child with the purest spirit in the spirit water of the Bhanti Tribe, who was also born on the day of Agni's creation of the Fire Nation was chosen. And today, that chosen child had just turned twelve and would be living in Royal Caldera to be by the Fire Lord.

**- : o : -**

"The High Priestess is coming." whispered a servant in the vast, hallway of the royal palace. The Crown Prince, Prince Zuko, who was only thirteen at the time had listened as he stride down the hall with much confidence and regally. His skin was pale, his dark brown hair was pulled in a slick ponytail with not one hair out of place. Most women, who adored the prince, loved the amber shade of his eyes and the broadness-which was still growing-of his shoulders. He was lean, filling out his princely attire and growing to be handsome man. However, against his looks was his personality.

The boy was a very meticulous and hot-headed. He did not communicate with others well but that did knock his intelligence and his constant need to make himself better. Zuko always strived to be better than yesterday, stronger for tomorrow. He was a young man with a lot of hope.

The arrival of the High Priestess had put everyone on the edge except for him. He wasn't particularly interested - but he was just a bit curious of these abilities she was said to have. He left it at that despite his mind curious of other things. How did she look? Did his father really believe in this priestess?

"I wish they would shut up already." He was startled but he calmed upon knowing who that voice belonged to. Looking to his right, his sister stepped beside him with her dim-gold eyes glancing upward at him. Despite being two years his junior, his sister was on a higher tier than him. "Are you also curious, brother? Of the High Priestess, I mean."

"Not really." Zuko answered, "But I think we should be." The two, even though they were talking civilly right now, had a very strained relationship. Times like these, however, they did tend to stick together. "She might be help protecting our future too."

Her red painted lips curled up in a smile as she thought of her brother's words, "True. I suppose we should make nice, shouldn't we?"

"Do you know what making nice is, Azula?" The haughty yet playful scoff that slipped from her mouth proved to make Zuko inquisitive. Who was to say she would treat this priestess with respect? Let alone, accept her with such a reaction like that? It didn't matter. The priestess probably wouldn't live to be by Azula anyway, he was the crown prince, she should be his main concern.

Azula then took a few steps ahead of her brother, "Well if father is bothering with this whole ordeal, I suppose I should take it more seriously."

Zuko watched his sibling walk ahead, his eyes slowly narrowed as she grew farther from him. What exactly did that mean? Did that mean she would use the Priestess in her advantage? Who was to say that the Priestess did not already know Azula's plans already.

Continuing down the hall, he continued to look for his uncle who had been absent for the past few days. His uncle, Iroh, was a natural-born traveler, enjoying being out in the town then cooped up in the palace, but there had to be days where he wanted relaxation. The first place Zuko looked was the library but the man was not there. The second place was the turtle-duck pond in the courtyard, he was not there either. Iroh's strange busy behavior was really starting to worry his nephew.

The Prince did not exactly have the father-son relationship that he always wanted and yearned for. His father was intimidating and lacked empathy - most sense of emotion actually. He could not stand for weakness and Zuko did not—ever in his whole life—wanted to look even more weak in front of his father.

Instead, Zuko laid his insecurities bare to his uncle, who would give him life lessons using ancient proverbs. His wisdom was way beyond, but one—more like the entire Royal Family—would take him too serious due to his strange, boisterous sense of humor. Zuko loved his uncle, a lot, and he needed him, at least right now.

"I heard a lot of nobles want to come greet the High Priestess." Rumors were still swirling of this mysterious priestess, she captured every servants attention. The prince tried to keep his curiosity to a minimum but now that there were talks of people wanting to gather and greet her, his curiosity was only rising.

"The Fire Lord wants to prepare a celebration upon her arrival." Another servant said, which caught him off guard. Why was he not aware of that? "Do you think he wants to leave a good impression on her? Is it possible she could wish a curse on him if she is disrespected?"

The woman beside the previous speaking servant gasped, "Isn't that what happened to Fire Lord Azulon? They said he treated his priestess wrongfully and before she died, she placed a curse on him. A week later, he died."

"Wow, really? I guess the royal family kept that under wraps." That was impossible. It couldn't have been likely. Until this day, Zuko still did not know how his grandfather died. The night before they were notified that he died, his mother had left and his father became Fire Lord the day after.

Of course, Zuko had his suspicions but his blinding love for the man he called father made him not think of it after three years. There was no point in questioning what happened or how and why his grandfather died. It wasn't going to bring him back.

His lips parted to speak to chide the woman for speaking such nonsense but he closed his mouth, stopping himself. He had no rebuttal for their words, it would only serve to prove their point if he tried to shut them up. It would make them believe that ridiculous thought even more.

"Nephew." Well, the search was over. His uncle had found him instead. Looking ahead, he seen the large, round-bellied man walking towards him with a warm smile spreading across his face. The man had a grey beard that matched his grey hair that was pulled in a neat topknot. Most of his front hair was already gone, however.

Zuko did not return the smile, he kept his serious expression, which Iroh was used to. "Uncle," he spoke and then sighed, "is this High Priestess ordeal really something for everyone to make such a fuss over?"

"Of course, the High Priestess is our nation's treasure after Agni himself." Was he really that uneducated about this? Zuko's eyes glanced away in thought, deciding that he would need to learn more about this role.

He did not remember much of the former priestess, she kept herself secluded. He could remember her in the throne room when grandfather requested her, but Zuko couldn't even remember the woman's face.

"Uncle, tell me what her duties are. If I'm going to be Fire Lord one day then I'll have to learn much as I can." Iroh wondered why his nephew was in such a hurry to grow up. His brother, Zuko's father, was still young and had many more left to reign before Zuko would take responsibility.

Still, Zuko did have competition, his sister. Even though Zuko was Crown Prince, like Iroh himself was, Azula was more likely than not planning to steal away that title. So he would indulge him, just a little. "Let's go to the library and I'll give you a lesson."

Following in uncle down the hall and to the right, they walked alongside each other to the library. He was glad his uncle was always willing to teach him new things. He would be even more glad to have his uncle by his side when he became Fire Lord, that's if Iroh lived long enough to see it.

The library was large, filled with expensive made wood with racks and racks of scrolls in them. There was a large, circular table at the center where Iroh placed scrolls, which he would used to educate the prince of the duties and importance of a High Priestess. Zuko sat, waiting and Iroh placed the last and final scroll down.

"The Fire Nation has had a priestess since the beginning of its creation." He informed him, unrolling a scroll that showed ancient pictures of what was supposed to be Agni and a woman beside him with a large headdress. "It was said that this priestess, Priestess Anai, helped heal him. Back in Agni's time, spirits were amongst the humans."

All of this was new to him.

His eyes looked up at his uncle in surprise, not once believing that humans and spirits could have lived together; however, things changed and that's why the realms were separated. "How did she help heal him?"

"Using her firebending, she located the evil spirit that possessed his body." Iroh explained, unraveling another scroll that showed a demonstration of how the woman had the power to do so. "Everyone called the woman strange at first because she had the ability to see what is believed to be spiritual auras."

"Ty Lee says she sees auras all the time. Does that make her a priestess?" Zuko interrupted, now finding himself able to find flaws in this.

The man's rubbed his beard in thought, "I can see how one can think that. But you see, in Ty Lee's case, she is aura sensitive due to her being to pin-point chi while the priestess had the abilities to sense and interpret them since they were born. Anyone can see an aura if they try hard enough - but to sense and interpret them is another level."

He had no response to shoot it down. "Continue."

"Anyway," his uncle cleared his throat and continued, "she led him to waters that was said to hold spiritual power and prayed for sixteen days. While Agni fought that darkness, he emerged victorious with the help of the priestess' prayers keeping him strong by creating a barrier while he fought the dark spirit."

"But how does that explain why she can see visions?" Zuko asked, "Is it really true that they can see things?"

Iroh nodded, "The way that they see the future isn't by detail by detail. It's quite difficult to explain, actually. You can always see for yourself when she comes here."

His nephew appeared perplexed as if the idea itself sounded ludicrous. "Ask her...myself?"

"Yes, aren't you curious to meet her?" His uncle asked, "The sages describe her as very strong. I'm sure she is capable of seeing your future unless you're uneasy about doing that?"

Was knowing your future really all that exciting? Zuko thought about it, thoroughly. Although he was confident that he would become a great Fire Lord like his father and the Fire Lords before him, there was still doubt. Zuko was not up to par yet where his sister out-bested him in a lot of subjects. Did he want to know if he would overcome his problems? Did he want to see that he actually failed in the end? Did he want to know it?

Iroh watched the conflicting expression on his nephew's face, ranging from relief to worry. He could see why Zuko was worried, knowing the future was a scary thing and most people when discovering to know what's ahead messed up their path and changed the future all together. "Maybe it would be best to leave the future a surprise, huh?" He stated, wanting to calm the boy's nerves.

"Yeah." His amber eyes fell to the scroll before him. He stare at it absently, his eyes on Priestess Anai, "Maybe it's best to be unknown."

Nodding, he agreed with what his nephew said and decided to change the topic entirely. "How is your firebending training going?"

"Ah," Zuko's mind pushed the idea of the future and the priestess in the back, "it's actually going pretty good."

It was good to see Zuko finding confidence in that, especially since his sister had mastered 'Blue' flames as of recent. "I'm proud. Whenever you want to practice forms, you can always come to me."

Knowing that, Zuko felt a little more easy. He still had to catch up to his sister, who was many forms ahead of him.

The doors of the library opened as a messenger walked in, making the signature Fire Nation insignia with his hands as he bowed. "Your Hhighness, General Iroh." He called to them, "Fire Lord Ozai would like you both to come to the war chamber."

Iroh and Zuko looked at one another, wondering why his father announced them before standing and following the messenger out of the library and down the hall. Did he just call them or was Azula requested as well? Something told him that she was.

All of them entered the room, Azula already stood in the center of the room. The flames of the dai's immediately warmed up the place, which annoyed Zuko since it made the air of the room feel stuffy. All three of them had knelt before Ozai.

"High Priestess will be coming tomorrow." said the Fire Lord, his eyes looking down at his family. "There will be a feast in her honor and I expect you, my children, to treat her with absolute and utmost respect."

Their father never requested this kind of manner towards anyone save for generals. This almost meant that if they offended the priestess in any type of way then the consequences would be dire. "Yes, Father." Both children spoke simultaneously.

"When will she be arriving, my liege?" Iroh asked, "Will it be sunrise or sunset?"

There were certain times a priestess would come to the capital? Zuko was curious, wondering why such timing matter. "Sunset." Ozai answered, "By then, I want all of you well-prepared."

It sounded like Iroh asked for their sake since none of them were use to a situation like this. Zuko was grateful. "Father, I have a question."

Both Zuko and Iroh looked at the princess out of the corner of their eyes. "What is it, Azula?"

"Is it possible that this priestess could be a fake?" She questioned, "The sages never sent a young priestess here before, they usually waited for her sixteenth birthday."

It surprised him, this information. He figured the priestess was much older but she was younger than sixteen? Just how old is she? "She has passed all requirements. She is a prodigy." He answered, "If you are worried about betrayal, I assure that the sages know better."

His sister seemed to have accepted said answer. "Only speaking my concerns for your safety, Father. There were nasty rumors of the previous priestess, which I hope were not true because then I believe the sages should not remain unscathed."

Did she mean the rumors that the last priestess cursed their grandfather? Ozai remained silent on the subject for several minutes as if conjuring up a proper answer. The silence was kind of frustrating and scary at the same time. Was his father also fearful of that as well. "Nobody can clarify if those rumors were true or not. Gossip among the ignorant has been around for centuries. The High Priestess is an important part of being Fire Lord and our culture; betrayal or not, the lineage must continue for the sake of the Nation."

Something about the answer did not sound right, Iroh picked up on that. His brows furrowed slightly, wondering what his brother was hiding. "If that's enough questions, you are all dismissed."

The three of them stood and gave a deep bow before leaving the throne room and entering the hall with the large doors closing behind them. "I'm still wary of this whole thing." Azula voiced her concern, "Even though I plan to have my fortune told." She said with a small smile, "How about you, Zuzu?"

The princess knew how much her older sibling despised that nickname. "Quit it, Azula. Have your fortune read, what if you don't like what you'll hear?"

"Then I'll make her tell me something I'd like to hear." His sister said matter-of-factly, her eyes then glancing towards her nails as she spread her fingers apart to check out her fresh, new manicure.

Sucking his teeth, he folded his arms. "Didn't you hear what dad said? He said to respect her, respect her nearly on the same level as we respect him. Higher than a general respect."

"You think he would choose her over us, Zuko? If we don't like her, I'm pretty sure dad would throw her out." He wanted to believe that, he wanted to believe that their father would choose him over anyone but they shouldn't have to make him choose that.

"You're stirring trouble before it even gets here." Her brother argued back. Iroh then looked to Azula, ready to reprimand her.

"Princess Azula, I assure you. You know more than anyone how your father takes this seriously to the point where he demanded such respect." Iroh explained, "You do not want to test him when it concerns this."

His niece was silent for a few seconds. It was that she was beginning to realize that she couldn't easily tell daddy to shoo this girl away. Azula was use to doing and getting what she wanted, but when she knew that she couldn't, it frustrated her more than one would think. Azula then let her arms fall limply at her side, no longer interested in looking at her nails. "I suppose you have a point, Uncle." There was not one sense of submissiveness or thoughtfulness in her tone. These were sugar-watered words.

Iroh knew that already though. "I wouldn't want to see my niece or nephew suffering for a silly mistake." He smiled, still remaining kind as always.

Zuko wasn't sure how Iroh put up with her, but it was also that he noted that he distanced himself from her for a while. He still tried to remain a positive person in her life, he knew Azula was… well, Azula. "I'm going to my room." Zuko announced. He felt tired. Not only that, he had to prepare himself for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Yua

Disclaimer: I, Risette, do not own A:TLA. All rights are to their respective owners: Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. R & R!

* * *

><p>Zuko woke up at sunrise as he always did, that was the way of the Fire Nation. They were early risers and early sleepers. He stretched his arms above his head as he sat up from his bed, rubbing his face. Today was the day of the High Priestess' arrival and he could feel a sudden shift in the palace. Everyone was going to be on the tip of their toes, pleasing the girl and trying to keep his father pleased as well. He still felt confused and somewhat indifferent about it all - yet he couldn't help but shake that curiosity and slight excitement off.<p>

Servants came, entering his room as they usually did at dawn, and laid his attire down on the bed. He did not rely on the servants like his sister did. They did not tend to his every movement. He bathed himself and dressed himself halfway while they added the armor and ornaments as well as done his hair.

So the morning started out as they usually did for him, but the servants seemed cautious about every little thing. Since today was supposed to be perfect, he guessed that they did not want to start the day off terribly. Morning was busy with every servant running around and still continuing work from yesterday to make sure everything was perfect. Zuko mindlessly watched them, seeing people fretting over what he considered minor.

"Spider-lilies! The High Priestess' favorite flowers are spider-lilies! Where are they?!" One person nearly shrieked, terrified.

Another person yelled in reply, "No, the High Priestess loves Fire Lilies not Spider-Lilies!"

Did it matter what flowers she liked? It was a mess. "The High Priestess does not eat meat, why is there meat on the menu?!"

"She's a vegetarian?! Why didn't anybody mention this yesterday?"

"She's not a vegetarian! Her favorite food is Sweet and Sour Pig Chicken!"

One man in the middle of the hall threw scrolls in the air, "I'm losing my mind!"

His eyes continued to watch the back and forth, wondering how they were going to get their act together by sunset.

"Ah, there you are, Prince Zuko. Enjoying your morning? Did you have breakfast?" Iroh asked, now standing beside him to see the chaos of the servant on the hallway floor. "Oh my." He mumbled, his eyes wide as he followed them ripping and running down the hall, in and out of doors.

"How do they know what the High Priestess likes?" Zuko questioned.

Iroh shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I actually don't remember the feast we had for the previous High Priestess." He mumbled, "I was about your age and there's only a few things I remember being just a teen but that kind of talk is for another time."

Zuko did not catch on what he meant by that. He rose a brow skeptically and then looked back at the chaos, "We have eight more hours to get this together. C'mon everybody, we can do this!"

Finally someone tried to get the group together. He raised their hopes by some, but there was still the things that they were unsure what the High Priestess liked and how they had to not try to offend her or displease her.

"That's odd." Azula's voice startled both men, who rested their hands on their chest upon relief of discovering who it was. "They never panicked over my birthdays or yours either, Zuzu."

Zuko shrugged, "They usually know what I like. They never met this High Priestess at all."

She hated how her brother kicked the fun out of things or better yet, how he sympathized. "You really are a kill joy. Oh, by the way, Mai will be here." She said as Zuko looked towards his sister, wondering why she announced that. "She will be really enthralled to see you or at least as enthralled as she can get."

Mai… enthralled? It didn't even sound like that came out of Azula's mouth. "Why would she be?" He questioned, even Iroh sighing at how dense his nephew was when it came to girls.

Azula played along with her brother's stupidity, getting a kick out of it. After all, Mai would be upset that she even was announced that anyway, but Azula enjoyed watching the two of them squirm. "Nothing, brother. Just forget it. See you at the feast."

The princess walked away leaving Zuko and Iroh back to watching the servants at work.

**- : o : -**

Sunset had finally come and everyone was in the ballroom. Dressed to the nines were the nobleman and high authority figures of the Fire Nation, ecstatic to meet the new High Priestess for Fire Lord Ozai. "There are many people at the gates waiting for her appearance." One man said as he spoke, Zuko standing beside his uncle.

"Then shouldn't we be waiting for her outside?" Zuko asked, "We should be the first to greet her, right?"

Iroh shook his head, "She might be spending time with the people. She's very affectionate towards them and she gives them hope and prayer. If they get any indication that life will be good for them, they are going to need that before we see her."

"You know a lot of about High Priestesses, Iroh." said Swordmaster Piandao, a man who was known throughout the world as a non-bender with skills in swordsmanship that was beyond most people capabilities and highly acknowledged.

He was also Zuko's former teacher. He taught Zuko in his early youth how to use dual dao swords, which Zuko still keeps practicing diligently to not let his skills rust despite mastering it. "I was beginning to think the same thing." Zuko added.

The former general smiled, laughing at their notion. "I also grew up with a High Priestess, High Priestess Ahri. She was a beautiful and kind soul, who took care of my son very much so when he was alive."

Iroh's son and wife were a gentle subject, Zuko knew that, but he spoke of them as if he accepted despite knowing his son just died three years ago. It still was heavy on him, and it felt like it never would stop being heavy on a man with such a soft heart.

Piandao gave an understanding nod. "I've met her many times before. She was beautiful and sweet, very graceful." He complimented the deceased woman as well. "It did strike me odd how that rumor of her emerged and I still do not understand how she died."

"It's still a mystery to me as well, Swordmaster Piandao. She just suddenly grew ill and passed away in her sleep." Iroh replied, sighing afterwards. "At that time, my son died then High Priestess Ahri died, my father died, and then my sister-in-law disappears. It was a tragic time."

His nephew furrowed his brow, noticing how all of them died so close together and how all of that must've hurt his uncle. It also hurt to remember his mother's sudden disappearance, which he had no answer to. The prince frowned, deeply, feeling angry at himself that he had not paid attention to his uncle's suffering and was instead worried about himself.

"Fire Lord Ozai has arrived." The doors of the ballroom then opened after the announcement, Ozai walked down the middle of a now separated space since people parted as he walked. Everyone gave the signature Fire Nation bow as he walked through and went to the large and only throne before sitting down.

That only meant that soon, the High Priestess will be entering through that door next. "Hey." Looking to his left, he had seen a familiar face. With pale skin and prominent, slant eyes was Mai. Her hair was in a usual style where it was bunched up and tied into two buns on the top, with the rest let down below the shoulder-level. It had been a while since he seen her, maybe a year.

Her voice still lacked any emotion whatsoever, much different than her younger self. "Hey." was his response, what he tried to make cool. He didn't want to sound too eager or too bored.

"Am I the only one who doesn't care about this High Priestess thing?" Mai asked with a sigh, holding herself a glass of what looked to be strawberry juice.

"I have to care but if it was an option, I'm not sure." Zuko answered truthfully. He could barely hear himself speak with how loud it was in the ballroom. Before their conversation could try to continue the doors opened once more.

"High Priestess Yua has arrived." Yua? That was her name. It was different and not what he expected. Six women came in, dressed in pink kimonos while in the center was a person no taller than five foot in the center of them. A thick, red silky veil was over her face as she wore a red sleeveless, backless top that revealed her midriff exposing the tattoo of her left shoulder which was of flowers. Then black tights that went to her ankles, and two, red lapels on the front The back lapel was long, dragging against the floor. Her arms were covered by what looked to be what looked to be a loose robe that also dragged against the floor while her feet were adorned with slipper-like shoes.

Her face was unseen but her presence, it was intimidating. Immediately, everyone bowed as she continued walking forward until she was standing in front of the Fire Lord's throne with the six other women following and then kneeling beside her.

Ozai stood, walking down the three steps and to the floor. His arms behind him, "High Priestess."

Upon his recognition, she gave the Fire Nation insignia bow before raising the veil and revealing her face. Indeed, she was young, almost as young as he was.

Zuko's eyes widened as a pair of round yet slant, bright eyes were now revealed. Her nose was small and dainty, her lips full and painted red as well as her eyelids and around the corners of them. On the center of her forehead was a hand-painted eye, which looked tribal but matched her ability; a third eye. "My liege," she spoke, "it will be an honor to serve and protect you and this Nation for all of my life." She was quite eloquent, but that was to be expected. The Fire Lord nodded as she turned around and received a second bow, but she returned one of her own. "Blessings to you all."

The feast resumed but everyone approached her, curious and awestruck. "High Priestess, could you tell my fortune?" Of course, people wanted their fortunes read. Her smile was small but sincere as if she knew that was the first thing they would ask. "That is if Fire Lord Ozai wants one." She looked to the older man beside her.

"Of course." He answered, which the young girl took his large right hand and cupped it. Around her wrist was seven gold bells that jingled along with her movements. With her eyes closed, she took a deep breath. "In the center of a world of black and white with just gray in between stands a man. He must make a difficult decision, which way will he go? Either way, he will choose a harsh answer but it will benefit him.."

That's what Iroh meant by her decisions were difficult to explain. She did not tell which decision would be made, she just knows the circumstances leading to it. He wasn't sure if it was because she did not want to interfere with destiny or because that was all her third sight allowed her to do. His father, however, looked puzzled as if wondering what decision he would have to make. "Could you be more specific, High Priestess? What will I benefit? Is it something great?"

Her tilted forward in a slight nod. "The only obstacle that can stand in your way will be revealed to you."

The Fire Lord looked surprised, which Zuko did not quite understand. What was the only obstacle standing in his father's way?

"I would like my fortune read." Azula then spoke, "Royals first. Brother, you come here and have your fortune read as well." Zuko sighed, walking over as Iroh followed behind. People parted and let them through as the young girl now held Azula's hand.

"In the midst of flames, I see a young girl. A pillar beneath her is already there, but it will rise steadily and continuously. What you want you will gain, sooner than you believe." Yua spoke, slipping her hands away from the princess' hands.

Azula mused at this, smirking. She seemed to have liked her fortune, which Zuko knew she would but it troubled him. What she wanted, she will gain. What did she want? "Prince Zuko, would you like your fortune read?"

The prince handed his half empty glass to a servant, who took it without thought. Hesitantly, he reached out his left hand and she grabbed onto it. His throat felt tight, his eyes widening slightly. He noted how soft her hands were, she probably never had to clean or use her hands for no other purpose. His were calloused due to his intense training.

With her eyes closed, she focused on the images that occurred in her mind. "I see a boy who will face hardship. There will be a long search but then two doors are before him." She said, "Which door he chooses? I do not know but beyond one door lies a vast amount of greatness and the other leads...to a false happiness and pain."

Everyone turned to Zuko, surprised by his fortune. "Vast amount of greatness or false happiness and pain?" Ozai repeated, "You can't see beyond that?"

"No." She answered, shaking her head. "I can only see the early stages of what has yet to be conquered." Her voice was soft as her hands let go of the prince's, "But that's more than I thought. The one door, of vast greatness, is farther than any first fortune I've ever see."

"Do you know what consists of that vast greatness?" Iroh questioned, "Like a glimpse or a feeling?"

Her eyes looked up at the former general and then back at the prince and Fire Lord. "Prince Zuko will be well loved if he goes through that door. That's what I feel; an immense amount of respect, love, and admiration."

The Fire Lord placed his hand on his son's back, "Let's make sure that you go through that door, Zuko."

Zuko felt the uneasiness he thought about getting his fortune read lift off his shoulders. A small smile appeared on her face as she then shifted her focus to Iroh. "Would you like your fortune read as well?"

"Yes." He gave her his right hand like he saw the others before them, and she clasped her small hands around his large, thick ones. Her eyes closed once again.

"An owl only grows wiser, but an old man continues to grow kinder and empathetic. You will be asked to take a difficult journey, but you are the only one suited for it. It'll take patience, hurt, and love to pull through. Whether you succeed or not is not up to your hands." Iroh blinked several times as her hands fell to her sides.

He chuckled, "Just when I thought an old man could get some rest but there's still more work I need to do. And an owl? How come I'm the only one who received an animal?"

"I do not know but an owl rested on your shoulder during my vision." Yua answered honestly, "Owls are signs of all things wise, however, I will not say it's a good or bad thing I saw it."

He wasn't sure if it was because an owl could mean good or bad or because she didn't want him to feel worried or too relieved, which he still felt either way. Now that their fortunes were out of the way, everyone else was interested.

As Yua moved away, answering other people's fortunes, Zuko watched as she had became farther from his person. "She wasn't what I expected." He truthfully said to his uncle.

Iroh looked at his nephew, "How did you think she would be?"

"When I heard that she was young, I thought she would be shy or kid-like, she's more mature than what I expected." Zuko answered, Iroh nodded in return.

"High Priestess Yua can only read two more fortunes." One of the priestess' maidens spoke, "We do not want her overwhelmed."

His eyes followed towards her face, which looked quite tired. Despite her being strong, she must've had her limits. Zuko walked over towards the priestess, who looked up at him curiously. "Actually, that'll be enough." He warned the people surrounded her, who knew better than to go against the Crown Prince's words.

"Thank you, Prince Zuko." Her voice was low, barely above a whisper but due to how close he was, he heard her clearly.

"I-It's no big deal." Zuko couldn't even fathom why he felt nervous. Her eyes watched as the crowd around them dispersed, going back to speaking while looking back at them in disappointment.

One maiden turned to face her, "Would you like something to drink, High Priestess?"

Yua gave a stiff nod, "Yes, Seo." The maiden named So-Ra had turned to leave, another maiden following with her to get the young girl something to drink. Her eyes hesitantly looked back at the prince, wondering why he was sticking around. "Can I help you with something, Your Highness?"

"Uh, no. I just…" Why was he sticking around? "I was just curious about something." He cleared his throat. "When you see these visions how exactly do you see them?"

Yua's eyes looked down, trying to piece out how she could explain everything properly. "Everything is black and white, kind of. I see figures, outlines of usually who I'm telling the fortune too - but because I cannot be exactly sure it is them because sometimes it is not, I identify them by the gender I believe I see. They happen slow so I can observe the details but… even I don't know everything."

The expectations that were placed on her must've been overwhelming. Even she did not know everything but yet everyone depended on her to see far beyond than she actually could see. "Wow, you're really pretty!" Both of them looked towards the right to see Ty Lee.

"I wanted to have my fortune told but I was told you weren't taking any anymore." Despite her disappointment, she still held a rather genuine, cheerful smile.

Yua turned to face Ty Lee, "Wow, you have such a warm aura." She complimented, the girl smiling as the High Priestess said so. Her hands then taken Ty Lee's, "I'll tell your fortune anyway."

"Are you sure it's okay?" asked Ty Lee, worried about causing stress.

"I'll be fine." Yua shook her head, letting her eyes close. "I see six of you but one of you will step away from the matched set. You'll take a journey filled with happiness, excitement, belonging, and a step to finding your true self."

Grey eyes beamed over the fortune, Yua's eyes widened as the girl in front of her jump up and down happily. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Ty Lee lunged forward, embracing the priestess by surprise. Yua's eyes were wide but a small smile appeared on her face, patting the girls back as the girl took a step back. "This fortune...I'll try my best to make sure it happens!"

The young priestess nodded as the young girl walked away, leaving Yua and Zuko alone again. "Was that a wise idea? What happens if you take-"

He stopped speaking as he seen a hand on the girl's head, her face scrunched up to show her pain. A low hiss escaped the girl's mouth, "High Priestess, are you alright? Did you read another fortune? You know you cannot push the limits." The maiden circled her, fretting over her.

"I'm alright. I'm… alright." She didn't sound confident, which made Zuko believe she was lying. "I...I just need a few more minutes to get myself together."

"You need to sit down." Zuko spoke up, knowing that his father would worry if he saw her in this condition, especially on her first night here. Yua's hands grabbed onto the prince's arm, surprising him as she looked up at him as if pleading for him to lead the way to a place to sit. He decided that being in the ballroom was probably stressful since she showed signs of getting a headache.

He led her out of the ballroom and into the garden that was connected to the ballroom. Her eyes scanned about the empty, quiet yet beautiful garden. They stood on a stone walkway. "Are you sure it'll be okay if I leave? Your father might worry..."

"Your headache will worsen if you're in a noisy place. I won't take you too far." He promised leading her forward and she walked beside him without hesitation. When he found the first bench, he stopped and she took note of it, sitting down with her hands resting on her lap.

The prince sat beside her as she inhaled deeply, and exhaled with a face of relief. "Thank you." She gave him a small smile.

The night sky was above them, which Yua was staring at. She felt comforted by the sight of the stars and the chilly breeze that came and went. "There are less stars visible here."

"Due to the lights of the capital, yeah." He answered, "The best place to go stargazing would be Ember Island or Shu Jing."

"Ember Island… Shu Jing…" She repeated as if it were her first time hearing such places.

Curious, he decided to ask. "Have you been to those places before?" She shook her head, "You've… never traveled in the Fire Nation?" She shook her head again, "Why not?"

"The sages said that I needed to continue to practice, to be better than Priestess Ahri." Yua's gaze fell to her hands, her thumbs pressing against each other. "High Priestess Ahri is considered a failure to the sages for how she died."

"How did she die exactly?" Zuko asked. "Even my uncle doesn't know and he said he was quite close to her."

Her mouth opened but no words came out, slowly she closed them and pressed her lips together. She then did the same action, but spoke instead of closing her mouth again. "I am not allowed to say what killed Priestess Ahri, it is every Priestess' weakness, which must remain a secret."

"I see…" He couldn't force it out of her. "So, they don't die from being reincarnated is what you're basically saying."

Yua nodded, "High Priestesses are not reincarnated. When the new one is born, the current High Priestess is draining of life because her power is going to the next one." She explained, "High Priestess Ahri did not die exactly because of me but she was losing her power, and was losing years of her life."

"The same will happen to you?" He asked and she nodded once more. "And there's nothing you can do to stop it?"

"There is a way but that would mean I gave up my power. I would no longer be a High Priestess." She answered, avoiding slightly how they could give up their power.

Zuko was definitely interested. "How do they give up their power?"

"They act on the sin of lust." She blurted, embarrassed by it. Both of them felt their cheeks aflame, a rosy color tinting their faces. "If she loses her purity, she loses her power. The mix of Ki also damages her ability and so her visions are no more, her sense of spirits are also no more."

"Oh…" Zuko simply said, feeling ashamed that he asked such a thing. It was quite obvious that she wanted to avoid it but he pursued anyway.

Now there was an awkward silence between them, unsure of how to move on from such a conversation. Well, they were speaking of travels prior to that and so he decided to revert the conversation back on a much more simpler subject. "So, uh, my family used to go to Ember Island every year."

Noticing what he did, she felt relieved and found herself curious of Ember Island and the activities that could be done there. "What did you guys do every summer? What kind of traditions?"

"Uh, well," Zuko recounted all the things they done, "my mom used to take us to see "The Love amongst the Dragons", which is a butchered play adaption of the story. It's terrible, really." He rolled his eyes, which made her giggle upon seeing his annoyed expression. "Then, uh, we used to go to the beach a lot because my dad owns a big beach mansion there. We haven't been there since my mom left though."

"Oh…" She muttered, "Well, I'm sure they were some very happy memories." She didn't want to speak about the prince's mother since it seemed like a sensitive subject. "I wish I could travel."

He wished he could say she could. "My dad doesn't leave the Fire Nation often if not at all. He's so busy that he has no time to."

That disappointed her but it was better for her to know now then to keep hoping that one day she would. "Oh, I see."

"But when I'm old enough, I'm sure I can convince him for you to go to a few places. Like, the colonies in the Earth Kingdom or Hira'a, Shu Jing, maybe even the Bazaar." He watched as her eyes widened in hope and excitement. It must've been boring stuck in a remote island all her life. "I would say Fire Fountain city, but it's not the safest place."

All those places still sound exciting. "Wow, there's so many places in the Fire Nation. Even though I was taught about the Fire Nation, we only discussed Royal Caldera City."

"I guess they think you'll be stuck here because my dad doesn't travel." said Zuko, which she nodded her head to. "I'll stick true to what I said."

"Thank you." She looked around at the garden, "Prince Zuko?" she called out to him. He looked in her direction as she was staring at the bush of red peonies.

"Yes?" He replied to let her know that he was listening.

Her eyes shifted back towards him, "Let's be friends." She said, which caught him by surprise. "Priestess Ahri told me she had a very lonely life during her first few years in the palace because she did not know how to make friends. She told me to find someone who I want to be friends with and ask them, just like she did." Yua looked back towards him, "I don't really know anyone else, but I want to be friends with you."

Her proposal wasn't demanding but it definitely surprised him. Zuko, himself, did not exactly have friends if Iroh counted as a uncle, mentor, and friend as well as his mother. He didn't socialize with others like his sister, who managed to snag two friends. "Well…" He wasn't going to object but he didn't want to sound too willing, "I don't see a problem with it, I guess."

The answer was odd, leaving her confused. He didn't refuse but it seemed like he was unwilling to accept it. Yua wasn't sure if it was because he really didn't want to or because he didn't want to sound to eager. The corner of her lips rose and a joyful sound emitted from her throat. It was a laugh, it wasn't too loud in volume but he didn't expect it.

"What's so funny?" He questioned, almost offended as he took the idea that she was laughing at him, which she most certainly was.

Shaking her head, she wore a big smile. "You're just funny is all."

"I don't recall making a joke."

"You didn't have to. You're funny."

His amber orbs stared at her for several minutes before looking away, sighing as he then stood. "The feast will start soon and you need to eat." Holding his hand out for her to take, she stared at his hand for several minutes before looking up at him. "C'mon."

Placing her small hand atop of his, he helped lift her to her feet before letting his hand fall back to his side. Yua followed him back inside the ballroom, where after a few minutes everyone was led to the feast hall.

Ozai sat in the middle seat at the front row of the table on his left was Iroh and to his right was Azula. Next to Zuko was Yua while next to Azula was Mai followed by Ty Lee. Ozai preferred if Yua was to his right but she opted not to because Azula seemed adamant about sitting next to her father. The food had yet to arrive on the tables and everyone was chatting. Yua looked towards her left at the prince who was eyeing his empty plate, lost in thought. "I've seen you two have gotten quite acquainted." The Fire Lord spoke, everyone who could hear him immediately looked at him.

Yua knew his question was directed to herself and Zuko. Zuko decided to speak for them, "Ah yes. The Priestess was a bit overwhelmed and so I took her outside for fresh air." He answered, which was the truth but he didn't give away she felt slightly ill from using too much of her power. She felt extremely grateful.

"He also told me about other wonderful places in the Fire Nation that I have never heard of. He has informed me of a lot." She said, also helping Zuko be in a good light.

Ozai looked pleased for the most part, which made Azula unsettled. "Zuzu rarely gets chummy with others." She announced, "Isn't that right, Father?"

Zuzu? Yua was surprised by the nickname, she figured it was his sister being affectionate but the prince seemed more sour at being called that. "That is true." Ozai answered, "Prince Zuko does not associate with people outside the palace, let alone people his age."

Zuko did seem to have the lone wolf mentality, which was probably why he might've actually been reluctant on taking her friendship offer. "I see. He still remains quite friendly, however." She smiled at Zuko, who seemed flustered under the constant praise.

It was then she felt someone staring intensely at her, her bright eyes then looked across from her where a pale girl sat next to Azula. Mai was the name she believed the princess addressed her as. She wasn't sure why the girl gave her a stare that harbor what felt to be ill feelings.

Did she say something wrong…?

"High Priestess Yua really is amazing." Ty Lee said in praise of the girl, "She told me of a wonderful fortune that I can't wait to come true~" A dreamy sigh departed Ty Lee's mouth. It felt good to watch someone still remain true themselves even in front of such an intimidating figure as the Fire Lord.

Azula picked up her glass of juice, which was a mixture of peaches and raspberries. All Yua had to drink in her tribe was tea and water, she never had this concoction called juice before. Zuko told her to try the kiwi strawberry one if she wanted something sweet with a slight tang. It was pink in color, which amazed her. Even on the rim of the glass was a small slice of kiwi and a small slice of strawberry.

Picking up the glass, she sniffed the drink first, which made Iroh chuckle. "Never had juice?" He questioned.

Embarrassed, she admittedly shook her head. "Tea and water is all I ever had." Taking a sip, she felt a wave of flavor over her taste buds that made her eyes widen but made them tingle in delight. She placed the cup down in surprise. "That's a lot of mixed flavors."

"Sugar was also added into that to make it less bittery." Ty Lee added, which made Yua wonder if bittery was even a word. "But wow, that means you never had ice cream? How about milk?"

Milk? Yua shook her head, all of them looking at her as if she was from a different world or more like era except for Ozai. "Interesting." He seemed to say. "I'm sure you'll find yourself trying and knowing many things in the Fire Nation. I'm sure my brother will be an excellent mentor like he is for my children."

Iroh knew that Ozai was lying. He knew for a fact that his brother found his ways "soft" and "damaging". Azula didn't even listen to his lectures, Zuko had but even he was stubborn half the time. However, Ozai's purpose was to make sure Yua was "satisfied". Iroh then smiled, "Of course. It would be an honor."

It never occurred to her why she felt so never about coming to the Fire Nation. Just the idea of being here, in Royal Caldera City, with the royal family used to make her feel so anxious. However, she was greeted warmly and Iroh as well as Zuko seemed especially kind and then Ozai and Azula were not as vicious and cruel as some of the Fire Sages implied. Of course, nobody would tell Yua the truth. She was naive, for now.

A bell rung and the servants came shuffling in. Everyone looked up to see the Fire Lord as a servant tasted the food to check for poison, when there was none it was presented in front of him and then the wine, which the servant had to taste first by drinking from a glass straight from the bottle, was then poured into Ozai's cup.

Her eyes widened, surprised that someone was used in such a way. What if the Fire Lord's food or drink was poisoned? That person would die in his stead. Of course, she figured that Ozai was not the first to do this, this seemed to be a common tradition among royals. In front of her was what looked to be steamed dumplings.

They smelled delicious and there were only three on the plate. Well, this was what was called an appetizer and so she had to expect a light meal. Then there was a small, small cup of what looked to be like sauce. Everyone waited for Ozai to eat first, which he picked up dumpling with his chopsticks and dipped it into the sauce before taking a bite.

Once it was chewed, everyone began to eat.

Yua picked up a dumpling, sniffing it. There seemed to be a lot of ingredients in it from what she could smell, but the beef was really what she smelled the most. "High Priestess," Iroh had gotten her attention.

"Yes?"

"Is it true that you are a vegetarian? It was a rumor that caused a lot of chaos." Iroh asked, which surprised her. Did that really cause chaos?

"I was but I was told that it is now optional. This would be my first time eating meat as of now, actually." Yua answered as she dipped it into the red sauce before taking a bite.

Flavor… Explosion! Spice!

Never in her had life could she imagine so many things could come together and make such tastes. The food she had with the tribe was bland, no seasoning whatsoever. They believe in natural things. "This… This is amazing." She said, a smile on her face.

Seeing her face light up over food amused Zuko, he watched as she ate with a small smile. Fire Lord Ozai watched as well, thankful that she seemed easy to please. He was quite sure he wouldn't have to worried about being cursed and could keep relying on her visions. It seemed everything was clear, everything was right.

The servants came back and took their empty plates, but Yua realized that she was still hungry. She licked her lips, making sure to gather any flavor of the food she just ate off her lips. Ah well, she could drink more of the juice which was sweet to her liking. There were a lot of new experiences to gain just from eating dinner, much to her surprise.

**- : o : -**

The dinner ended with dessert, which was the first time that Yua ever tried ice cream. It ended with her having a brain freeze, which Zuko had helped her get through. All the people who came had left, leaving the Royal Family left along with her six maidens. Zuko and herself stood in the hall in front of her room, which she shooed her maidens away so that they did not stick around and pester. He offered to walk her to her new room, which she had yet to see. "Today was fun."

Fun? Well, if she found it fun then he wouldn't question it. "I guess…" It was the simple formalities in his eyes. Royal guest, royal feast, and that was about it.

"Prince Zuko, if you're busy…" Her eyes looked down to her feet, shuffling them. "Could we go outside to the city?"

"You sure you wanna do that? When people notice you're the High Priestess…" He could see her smile slowly falter upon realization, "I mean, yeah, we can go. Whatever."

Her smile picked back up, "You don't have to if you don't want to. It was just a suggestion…"

It wasn't that he didn't want but he didn't want her day ruined by the constant attention and people approaching her, wanting their fortunes asked and constant prayer for their personal needs. "We can go." He repeated.

"Are you sure because—"

His eyes hardened, which meant he was serious. "Yes, we can go. Stop doubting me."

Flinching slightly, she nodded hurriedly. He was kind of scary, how his eyes seemed to molten in color when he got angry. When he was happy they were brighter, when he was angry they darkened. She just known that in just half the day knowing him.

"Goodnight, Your Highness." She bowed slightly before turning to open her door and he watched it be closed behind her as she entered. Zuko turned and walked down the hall, thinking about if it was a good idea to take her out tomorrow. He already said he was going to do it, there was no turning back, but was it actually a good decision?

"Even walking her to her room. My, Zuzu, I would say you're quite smitten." Spinning on his heels, he looked at his sister who was leaning against the corner wall with her arms folded. "Did you forget about Mai already?"

His brows furrowed about her accusations. "Yua and I are friends just like Mai and I are friends." He clarified, getting her drift than he did earlier in the day.

"You don't know anything, do you, brother?" She sighed, "Never in my life could I imagine someone so dimwitted, especially my own sibling."

"Quiet Azula. You should be sleep." He turned back around and walked forward, not bothering to argue with her anymore.

Azula watched her brother's form gain distance from her. "What I want, I will gain. What I want is for you to leave and your title to become mine. And I will have it, brother."


	3. Chapter 3: Plans and Outing

Disclaimer: I, Risette, do not own A:TLA. All rights are to their respective owners: Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. R & R!

* * *

><p>Two bright eyes were staring outside a large window in thought. "High Priestess," Her eyes looked towards the group of women who were kneeling comfortably before her. She slowly turned towards them, knowing that they had wanted her attention. "Do you think it's really safe for you travel today?"<p>

"Seo," Yua sighed, "the prince shall be accompanying me. I don't see any danger in doing so."

Seo was fourteen, which was the age of most of her servants. They gave her young servants because they wanted her to be surrounded about people of or near her age so that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Seo was the oldest, while the others were fourteen. Seo had auburn-colored hair and beautiful gray eyes with bronze skin. She was the most serious one too.

"You feel comfortable around the prince already? You move fast, High Priestess." was teasingly said by Hye Mi, who had a playful spirit that countered Seo's serious one. She wore pigtails, her hair a chocolate brown and her eyes a lime green with skin of pale color.

Yua smiled ever so slightly, "It was easy to feel the need to befriend him." She simply said, "His aura is like the sun and his voice is such a pale yellow..."

"You've fallen for the color of his voice and his aura?" questioned Alia questioned. Alia had caramel-colored skin with bright, sky blue eyes and dark brown hair that was chin-length and in a prominent bob with a fringe. "

"You know, you're not supposed to get your feelings involved." Seo warned sternly, concerned.

"I never said I was in love, Seo." Yua clarified, "I've agreed to befriend him even though I'm not sure how long it will last." Yua turned away from them, looking back out the window, "But it's the first time I've seen a voice of that color or an aura that matched the sun."

Biting down on her lip, Eri felt uncomfortable with the way Yua was speaking. "Like Hye Mi said, your feelings can't get involved. I mean you two just met yesterday and you're already interested in him. We're supposed to be focusing on Fire Lord Ozai."

"She can like him if she wants there's no rule against that." Alia defended.

"Tch, says the one checkin' out the noble boys!" barked Hye Mi, folding her arms as Alia frowned at the girls words.

Bao and Nuo seemed silent on the conversation, silently speaking to one another using their expressions. Bao was the shortest of the group and was the same age as Yua. Her hair was in a braided bun, her golden eyes slant and her skin a yellowish-pale. Nuo shared Bao's eyes shape but a bit paler and her hair was in a braid that reached the middle of her back.

Yua knew that by speaking of her sudden attraction to the prince due to what she discovered yesterday would leave them feeling uneasy except Alia, who supported anything Yua had done. That undying support was hazardous but greatly loved.

"I know what I'm supposed to do." She told them, easing their worries as she sighed. "Like I said, my general like for him won't last due to why I'm here. He won't like me when he discovers my true purpose."

**- : o : -**

It never dawned upon him that he agreed to spend a day out with Yua by themselves. No wonder why Azula thought this was some sort of date, which it certainly wasn't. Yua was sheltered, she had no friends and never left her village. Of course she would be curious of the Royal City and who better to show her than a person who lived there their whole life? Iroh could've been the perfect tour guide, but who is to say he wouldn't lollygag and end up shopping crazily?

He waited by the main gates and as usually people were outside the gates. Whenever someone discovered that a royal was going to be out for the day, they hounded the front gates. "Prince Zuko~" A crowd of girls cooed simultaneously, fawning over their Crown Prince.

A nonchalant expression was upon his face, not exactly entertained by what he deemed as stalkers or what other people tried to tell him were "fans" or "fangirls". They were only finding him attractive because of his title. Of course, Zuko never boasted or cared about his physical appearance when it came to his features. He simply thought he was okay looking, nothing as great as his mother or father but not lacking either due to his genetics.

"Why is she taking so long?" He wondered, walking back and forth in front of the gates as the girls and other people who came watched him.

"Prince Zuko!" Yua's voice called out, his head looking up to see her as she ran forward. She wore an outfit that was like yesterday but there was no robe. Her bare arms and back was exposed. She argued against it due to the warm weather. Her hair was now visible, all he could catch was the curls that were on the side of her face before.

This time, her hair was down and cascading down her back and towards her waist, combed straight back. It was black, pure black from what he could tell. Around her head was a gold circlet with what looked to be a red ruby at it's center shaped like a diamond while red, beaded chains hung around it, making loops at they did so. One flower, a large peony, was on each side of her head.

Bells rang as she ran forward, reminding him that around her wrist was that shaman bracelet. She wouldn't get lost easily, which seemed like a good thing. From the look in her eyes, he could tell that she was eager, ready to explore. "Let's take the palanquin." He said, pointed towards it as four men stood at each side of the carrier.

Yua was slightly disappointed but not with Zuko. It was the idea that they couldn't walk around like normal people because of their rank and status. What was she thinking anyway? Nodding, she had followed him towards the two seated palanquin.

Two steps led to the two person seat, which had red cushions and was concealed on three sides by a thin, pink cloth that was attached to the exterior of the top. The palanquin itself was mostly red but had gold trim linings on the top and the edges. There was an even smaller cloth that hung from the roof, but it was black with red borders and the Fire Nation flame insignia.

The idea of human transport was strange, and made her feel uneasy, but Yua didn't argue against it. She sat beside the prince with her hands folded neatly in her lap. "A tour around Caldera please." He said to the bearers, always polite to them as several guards hovered around the palanquin once it was readied to leave.

His eyes glanced towards her as the gates open and she had looked ahead as the front curtains remained open. People were gathered around the palanquin, which she expected. "Crown Prince! High Priestess!" They shouted, continuously, and she had waved where Zuko gave them a bored look.

Her eyes looked towards the prince who didn't greet the people, looking unamused. "You could at least wave."

Their eyes met in a solid stare, he rose a hand and did a slight wave. Girls screamed, which surprised her and some of them nearly fainted. "Did you see? Prince Zuko waved at me!"

Well… That was why he didn't wave.

She rubbed her ears, still ringing from the screams of the large group of girls.

"Satisfied?" There was a sense of sarcasm in his voice with a hint of pleasure. Did he think she deserve to have her ears hurt for suggesting him to show a kind act to his people?

Her eyes held their gaze on him as he kept his eyes looking ahead. The corner of her lips dipped down in a disapproving frown but she couldn't help to think that she brought it upon herself. "Why, of course." She replied back bitterly, shifting her eyes away from him as he was now looking at her, surprised by the tone of her voice.

The silence been them was awkward but Yua made no effort to fill it with words or do a gesture to warm it. No, he deserved it. At least, she thought he did. Her eyes still could see the colors of the sounds, it was like dancing flames. Many colors of orange and yellow vibrating as if the people were one with their element.

"Bearers, please stop the palanquin." Yua ordered, Zuko looking at her with wide eyes as she was helped down. Many of the people looked at her with surprise as she looked around, drinking up the scenery. They were at the market area from what she could tell and so she made her way over to the stands.

A few guards hovered over to her, protecting her from the people that started to circle her in amazement and curiosity. "High Priestess Yua!" People from the crowd sang her name, which made her smile.

"The fortune came true! I doubled in sales by adding pomegranates to my fruit stand! Thank you so much!" One woman had said, trying to ease her way through to properly thank her. Yua pressed her hands on the guard's shoulder that held his hand out to block the woman. He moved his arm back, allowing the woman to grabbed onto Yua's hands happily. "Thank you so much, High Priestess. I am forever grateful."

The woman got on her knees to show how much she valued Yua's fortune. "I only saw what you made out of the future. You should be thanking yourself." said the priestess, "I hope your business continues to do well. May I buy a pomegranate from you?"

The woman looked up in surprise but hurriedly went her way towards her stand and came back with a bag full of the fruit. Yua smiled, accepting the bag, and in return handed the woman a large pouch of gold pieces. "Buy your grandchildren and children gifts. Treat yourself and your husband a good dinner."

Money was never an necessity to Yua, but the Fire Lord gave her plenty. It was against her shamanism to have earthly attachments to trivial things and so she gave that up. Zuko watched, flabbergasted that the priestess gave the woman so much money over fruit. Her act of kindness seemed extreme.

Looking over her shoulder, her eyes met the prince's in a long gaze. "Prince Zuko, will you travel the market with me?"

The market held no interest in him but too many eyes were on him and he said he was going to give her a tour of the city, so he had to indulge in doing things he didn't actual want to. Sighing, he nodded and left his palanquin as the guards remained around him before joining and letting Zuko join Yua's space.

"Pomegranates are your favorite?" He queried, wondering why she gave the woman so much money for them.

"Yes, they are. They are sweet." She pulled one out, seeing how ripe the fruit was. "They make good toppings to salads, delicious tea, and chefs can use them for sauce. There will be a few dishes I'll want by using pomegranates."

"The chefs could've bought them themselves." Zuko wasn't getting what was her purpose still.

Yua rose a brow, "Why have them go all the way out here if I'm already here? I like to save people trouble when they do things for me."

Yua continued to eye the market, wanting to explore it just a bit more. She looked to the prince, who looked at her curiously as she walked on ahead. Awkwardly, on Zuko's part, he walked alongside her as they made their way down the market streets with the guards staying true in their job of protecting them.

"Now what are you doing? Haven't you seen enough?" asked Zuko, wondering why she was interested in such a place? It was smelly and noisy. People shoving fishes in people faces to buy them, people screaming their bargains, and others criticizing what was being sold and the merchants arguing back.

How could she find this place fascinating? All the mixed smells were starting to make him feel nauseated. Her eyes were filled with sounds of color, such a mixture and such velocity they would go by the increasing volumes.

After years of never leaving the temple, it was her first time experiencing what normal people had went through. What they've seen and heard. Of course, the smell of raw fish in one nostril and the smell of hung ducks in the other didn't bring a pleasant smell but she was sure she could get over it.

"Watch where you're going!" Both of them were alarmed by the voice, Yua tried to peek over the guards in front of her. Zuko separated two in front of him to see what was happening, but from what he could see it was a young man with a simple, red attire that was fit for the poor.

The man in front of him held his hand out, finger pointing to the boy in an accusing manner. Yua was able to see when she joined Zuko, confused as to what was happening. "I didn't mean to bump into you, sir."

"I'm Nobleman Shinji, someone of importance. The capital is for nobles and royals, what is someone of your ranking doing here?!" Nobleman Shinji then held his nose, "And you smell like the ocean and fish! Probably from harbor city, huh? Ugh."

"Excuse me," The words were just about to leave her mouth, but to her surprise, Zuko spoke up instead. She watched as he walked forward separating the boy and the nobleman. "He's just as much of a Fire Nation citizen as you are, Nobleman Shinji."

"P-Prince Zuko!" Utterly shocked, he bowed and kept his head low. "I-I didn't notice you."

"If you had noticed me," Zuko's brow raised, "would you still have treated him the same? He's working to support his family. He brings fish here to the merchant, selling them to support his family. He smells of fish because that's his job."

The priestess was impressed, she didn't take Zuko as a person who cared much for his citizens since she believed him to be sheltered about the real world as she was. She was proven wrong. "I understand that, but he rudely bumped into me without—"

"He did apologize but you wanted to insult him." The prince cut the man off. He turned to the boy, who kept his head low in respect. "You can go, there's no need for you to stay here."

"Thank you, Your Highness." With a bow, he turned around and ran leaving the nobleman with a distorted face of embarrassment and anger.

Now turning back towards the nobleman, Zuko nodded. "You should continue what it is you came to do. Yua, let's go."

She walked towards him as he was a few paces in front of her, guards trying to keep them surrounded in safe. "Good job, Prince Zuko." She clapped her hands in approval, which only served for her to get a side-eye.

"What did you expect? That man was wrong." A small smile appeared on her face as she folded her hands behind her.

"I know but most royals don't interfere in commoner business. It's a common thing for people to be disrespected by those of higher rank and wealth." She sighed, knowing the stories of such occurrences were too true.

He knew that but it didn't mean he would stand in watch. "Just because he was a peasant, it doesn't mean he was in the wrong."

Yua said no more as her eyes found a stand. Her eyes were focused on the bright color among what appeared to be ice. "What's that?"

"Shaved ice with syrup." He answered, "Why, do you want some?"

Her teeth had slightly sunk down her lip, biting it but not enough to injure herself or hurt. She shook her head, "I do but we should eat first."

"You want to eat at a restaurant?" He questioned, which she nodded her head in reply. "We're not even dressed—"

"It doesn't have to be a fancy one. Something for lunch, you know." She seemed quite demanding, especially when this was supposed to be a tour. More and more it was beginning to feel like a date.

It wasn't like he was opposed to a date but… "Fine." He sighed, knowing that he agreed to go out with her and she should be satisfied by the end of the day. He had to do things in full circle but if she wanted to do more stupid, unnecessary things then he would act out on it.

With a smile, she looked around for a place that had a friendly setting. There was one place that had where you can eat outdoors. Her hand rose, pointer figure pointing at that place.

Zuko folded his arms and sighed, "You want to eat outside?" He didn't sound satisfied with any of her ideas but he remained calm for the most part.

"Mhm." She hummed in reply as he pinched the bridge of his noise. How much longer was he going to control his temper, she wondered. He walked ahead and she followed behind him. Of course, the owner of the restaurant requested that they did not have a pay since he was royalty and was more than eager to show them to their seats.

"You and your lovely date can sit here, Prince Zuko." said the man, mentally thinking how much his restaurant sales would go up due to the fact that the crown prince showed up.

Annoyed, Zuko glared at him. "She's not my date. Can't you tell? She's High Priestess Yua."

The man's jaw nearly dropped as Yua sat herself down, her eyes looking up at the man who tried to fix his composure. "O-Oh my! I am so sorry I did not notice you, High Priestess." He basically brought himself to his knees for forgiveness.

"It's fine. Nobody knew what I looked like until I arrived here. I assume you were too busy to greet me at the front gates." Yua said, her hand in front of her as if telling him to calm down; assuring him there was no need to be kneeling.

"I-I tried to see you but you knew how crowded it was." The man said and she nodded in agreement. "U-Uh, anyway, I'll shall serve you two! My greatest customers. W-What would you two like?"

Zuko and Yua both picked up the menu, scrolling through the lunch specials. "I'll take Somen noodles." She answered.

"Soba for me." Zuko said, which she looked at him curiously. "And water."

"Peach juice for me." She added as the had written it down on a small notepad before taking their menus.

Yua looked around, seeing many people staring at them from the small gate that surrounded the restaurant. "You know, Prince Zuko, people might think this is a date."

"I've already figured that." His arms folded, a sigh escaping him. He decided not to press on the issue, people were going to think what they wanted to regardless.

"You're not worried about the misconceptions?" She asked as he shrugged his shoulders. "Isn't there a girl you like?" His eyes immediately opened, staring at her. "Bingo~" She cooed playfully, "I knew there was a girl you liked."

"I-I don't!" His voice cracked and he tried to play it off by clearing his throat. "I do not."

Closing her eyes, she sighed and shook her head. "No reason to lie. It must be that girl that is with the princess, not Ty Lee. Mai, was it?"

A rosy color filled his cheeks, his teeth clenched and his eyes narrowing. "I told you that I don't, Priestess."

"No need to lie, Prince~" She was aggravating him, she knew that very much. She wasn't sure why she enjoyed to see him riled up and flustered.

He was beginning to see that she enjoyed his reaction. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, "Don't use me as your source of entertainment."

A giggle rang through his ears, his eyes opening to see her petite, right hand covering her mouth as her eyes were closed yet smiling. The rosy color that was on his face prior flourished again, his eyes then glanced away hurriedly.

The sound of plates clinking onto the table then grabbed their attention, both of them now looking at the plate of noodles, a small bowl of rice with a side dish of pickles, seasoned bean sprouts, a fist full of cabbage, and then the glasses of water and juice beside it. "Wow." said Yua, amazed by the white noodles.

"We usually don't have people asking for them in the spring, usually the summer, but the chef was delighted to make some." The restaurant owner said as Yua looked up at him as he spoke.

"Sorry if it I was inconvenien—"

"No no no!" The man shook his head, making an x with his arms. "He was more than glad. Somen noodles are his favorites."

Smiling, she nodded as she picked up the high quality chopsticks that were already broken apart and picked up some of the noodles.

Zuko watched, partially for her reaction, as she slurped some of them up. At least they were sharing side dishes, Zuko couldn't eat all of this by himself. He watched as she ate happily, taking portions of every dish and quietly squealing as she did so.

"You… must really love food." He commented, noticing how she was not holding herself back.

She paused, her eyes widening upon realization. "Well, you know, they practically starved me back in the tribe." She said after she chewed, clearing her throat. "Gluttony is against our rules but I can't help that my taste for food is over abundant."

It was probably the first time he seen a girl eating without trying to be extremely dainty. His sister, Mai, and Ty Lee all ate like birds while Yua, well, she wasn't taking any prisoners. It was odd to him. Did she not care how she appeared to him anymore?

Zuko hurried to eat, noting that she would eat everything if he just stared and observed her. She was chatty throughout lunch, but it was mainly about topics he didn't mind. For instance, politics and the war, which he was heavily trying to get knowledge on.

Zuko paid for the meal anyway despite it being free and they had left the market area. They were now making their way back to the castle after doing a look around of other places and allowing her to shop since she found herself interested in Fire Nation jewelry. However, Yua wanted a detour to see the large lake within the capital after they got their shaved ice. Seeing as they were near home, Zuko didn't mind it.

"Wow, it's really pretty. You wouldn't expect this on a volcano." She said, her eyes studying it as she he tried to make sure she didn't run so much since she had a cup of shaved ice in her hand. Zuko never paid too much to the beauty of the capital since he had seen it many times. His amber eyes softened as he believed even more that his city was the most beautiful place in the world. "Heehee."

"What?" He said, looking at her as she pointed at him. She tried to restrain herself from laughing, but she couldn't help herself. "What's so funny?" He asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Your… lips… are red!" She said within laughing, "It looks like you have lip paint on."

Embarrassed, he looked at himself within the reflection of the lake to see what she was talking about. His eyes widened, horrified as what she said as true. He should've known that getting cherry-syrup shaved ice was a bad thing.

"It's not funny!" He barked, annoyed. He used the back of his hand to continually wipe his mouth to remove all the red coloring staining his lips.

"You would make a pretty princess, Prince Zuko. You might even rival with your sister." She wouldn't let up and he was growing more frustrated.

He would've never taken her for this mischievous, gluttonous, childish person! Was all her actions yesterday an act?!

Growling, he turned away from her to calm himself as she had walked towards him. "You're not too mad, right?" His eyes started at her in a heated glare, "Okay, you're mad." Yua sighed, "I bet if I say your name three times, you'll stop being mad at me."

Curious, he watched her. "Prince Zuko," she said once, "Prince Zuko," she said twice, "Crown Prince Zuko~" Despite being annoyed, he couldn't help but want to laugh since as she said his name, smiling and bouncing, saying it sing-song-like.

"See, you're not mad at me!" Yua pointed at him, "Kinda magical, isn't it?"

"No, you only made me even more irritated." Zuko sighed, not admitting that he became less agitated with her as she did so.

"Really? It usually works all the time." To be honest, she was a little disappointed but she shrugged it off as she gazed up at him. "You shouldn't have tried to wipe it off with your hand, now it's all smeared."

He noticed how uncomfortably close she was, her eyes staring at his lips as she noticed the syrup dried and smudged on his face. "It doesn't matter." Zuko tried to deviate the conversation away from his lips and towards a different one. "W-We should be going back to the palace."

"I suppose you're right. Good thing it's before dinner or else, Fire Lord Ozai wouldn't be too pleased." She said as he shook her head.

"He usually doesn't join us for dinner. He's usually too busy to." Surprised, she lowered her head.

"Oh…" murmured Yua, "so it'll be us, General Iroh, and Princess Azula?" She asked and he nodded in reply. "Lovely…"

**: : :**

"How was your outing with Prince Zuko?" Alia asked as Yua sat at the vanity, Alia was brushing the priestess' hair as the young girl before her rested her eyes.

"Fun." She answered simply, "It's easy to get under his skin."

Hye Mi shook her head, "Don't tell me you tortured him all day."

"Just about." Yua grinned mischievously, "I'm not interested in eating dinner. I don't feel comfortable around Princess Azula."

"Huh, why not?" inquired Seo, who seemed honestly confused.

"Her voice color is a combination of red and blue, and her aura is a deep red." Yua sighed, "She is cold yet she holds aggression. Fire Lord Ozai holds the same, but it deeper and darker."

The servants looked afraid almost. "Why didn't you tell us before?" asked Nuo, "Isn't that dangerous."

The priestess remained silent for a few minutes as they looked at her with worry. "I can take care of myself." She put it in a simple matter, which only increase their worried hearts. "People who lack love need the most of it."

"You think that simply by loving them that things will go your way?" Seo wasn't all too sure by Yua's answer, thinking it was ludicrous.

"I know it's not that easy but I assure you that I'll take care of it in the best and safest way possible." Yua smiled, trying to help their uneasiness.

There were three knocks on the door, all of them looking at one another in confusion until Nuo went to the door and opened it. "P-Prince Zuko." She said in surprise, bowing before opening the door completely.

Yua was surprised to see him, her eyes widening a fraction. "Prince Zuko, what brings you to my room?"

"You're supposed to be eating dinner." He said matter-of-factly, "And you do not want to let my sister wait."

Chewing her bottom lip, she turned away from him. "I'm not interested in eating dinner."

It was hard to believe that someone who chowed down as much as she did at lunch was not interested in eating dinner. It seemed her perception on dinner changed when he told her that his father was barely present at dinner.

"Is it Azula?" He questioned, which made her look at him from the corner of his eyes. "You shouldn't skip meals, especially with an appetite like yours."

Was that an insult or general concern? Her brows furrowed as she heard the servants snickering. Standing, Alia held the brush in her hands with wide eyes as Yua walked towards him. "Whatever."

Zuko followed her out of the room as Nuo closed the door behind him. "Didn't we teach her eating etiquette?! We've told her that eating like a wild Arctic Hippo was unlady-like."

"She'll never learn, Nuo. She'll never learn." Seo sighed, shaking her head as they all joined with her.

Yua walked alongside the Prince with an unreadable expression. She was quiet, which he found wasn't normal. She talked a lot during their little field trip earlier. Was she all talked out or was she still against going to dinner?

"Can't I just have my dinner be sent to my room?" She finally asked, stopping in the middle of the hall and looking towards the prince with a expression that was mixed with choleric and brooding.

The corner of his mouth was twitching upward to make a smirk, but he stopped himself. "It'll be disrespectful, High Priestess."

He did have a point, it would be but she didn't want to be in the same room as Princess Azula. It felt uncomfortable, extremely uncomfortable. Her eyes lowered and sigh left her, "Whatever." She mumbled, walking ahead of him.

Seeing as there would be no argument, he continued forward as they made their way down the corridor and towards the floor below them. When they made it to the dining hall, the doors were opened for them and Iroh and Azula were at the dinner table.

"You're late." It was clear she was irate with the priestess' lateness.

Impassively, she bowed in apology and sat down. "I wasn't feeling to well."

"Did you eat something to upset your stomach?" Iroh asked out of genuine concern, "If you're not up to eating then..."

"No, I'm fine now." She gave the man a small smile to lessen his worries, which helped a little as he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

Now that they were all in attendance, the servants came in with food and placed a bowl of soup before them.

Using the spoon, Yua ate quietly as Zuko eyed her from time to time. Azula did as well before looking at her brother, wondering why he was taking such interest in gazing at the priestess. "High Priestess," Azula called her as the young girl placed her spoon down and looked up at her.

"Yes, Princess Azula?" She inquired, wondering what the princess wanted.

"My friends will be seeing me tomorrow and my friend Mai would like her fortune read." Zuko perked upon hearing Mai's name.

It did not go unnoticed by Yua or Azula. "I see no problem with that."

Something didn't seem right. Why did Azula have to request for Mai? Ty Lee openly asked her, and so why can't Mai? It must've been the fact that Mai may have already disliked her since the day they met or maybe Mai was shy.

"I thought Mai wasn't interested in things like that." Zuko spoke up, Yua glancing at him from the corner of her eyes.

"She usually isn't, but when she's bored she gets extremely curious." His sister said before taking another sip of her soup. "You should know that."

It felt like Azula was purposely making her uncomfortable. There was an ulterior motive, she knew that much. "Whatever the reason, I'll do it."

Dinner felt long, unnecessarily long, but when it was over, Yua was the first to leave. She said her goodbyes and quickly marched out, trying to fight that odd feeling that was surrounding her.

"Priestess Yua." Turning around, she noticed Iroh giving her a warm smile. "I'd like to chat with you over tea if that's alright."

"Oh, I would be delighted." She gave a smile and bowed before walking with him. They had gone to a lounge, which Iroh called his personal haven. Yua had sat down on the lush, pillow-seat and sighed. The room did feel relaxing and along with his bright, yellow aura and green voice color, it felt relaxing.

Iroh had joined her after placing a cup in front of her and one across from her where he would sit with the kettle placed in the middle.

"I've been wanting a sit down with you since you came, but I think today was fate." He said as he poured her a cup of jasmine tea before pouring some in his own.

"Is there something important you want to discuss with me?" asked Yua, wondering why Iroh wanted this sit down in private with her.

His hands were around the cup as he looked down at the table in thought before raising his pale, yellow eyes to look at her. "You would never curse the family, would you?"

He just went straight to the point.

"That is not my intention." Yua replied, "It's against the rules of our tribe's shamanism to curse, but I suppose you have every reason to worry after High Priestess Ahri was behind the death of your father."

"Yes, I cannot bear losing another loved one after losing my wife and my son." Taking a sip, he sighed as he placed the cup back down. "Priestess Ahri was not malicious but I never understood why she had done it."

Yua sighed, heavily, as she tried to explain. "Priestess Ahri's heart clouded her judgement. The heart of a priestess is a deadly one. It can make her do the wrong decisions. It why they were harder on me to break the continuous cycle."

Unsure still of what that meant, he got the gist of it. "Love can make you do or say crazy things, I know but what could've cause Priestess Ahri to curse an old man?"

"I cannot say…" She shook her head, "but Priestess Ahri was determined to see the end of of him. She used all her power..."

It only served to make Iroh want to investigate but he had no leads. "There is something you're not telling me but I understand that you're bound by a code of honor to your tribe."

She nodded, "I wish I could but I can't."

"I see." He watched as she had taken a few sips of her tea, sighing afterwards. "Prince Zuko gave you a tour of Caldera, right?"

"Yes, he has." Yua perked up, happy that the conversation turned for the better. "I kind of dragged him through the market and we ate at a restaurant. Nothing much, but it was fun."

Iroh's face lightened up, seeing the young girl's face brighten upon mention of his nephew. "I'm glad. Zuko doesn't really have fun, and I'm sure whatever happened, it was eventful for him."

"...He doesn't really have fun, huh?" She mumbled to herself, "Doesn't he spend time with Princess Azula?"

"Not willingly and very rarely. They were close when they were children but they unfortunately grew apart." Iroh admitted, rather sadly too. "But Mai is more tame for him and he tends to speak to her every now and then.

"I see." With a small smile she said, "I'll make sure that Prince Zuko will have more fun."


	4. Chapter 4: The Tide

Disclaimer: I, Risette, do not own A:TLA. All rights are to their respective owners: Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. R & R!

Auther's Note: Thanks to the people who reviewed! I thought I added this, so I did now. I can't wait to get the canon-world myself because there's gonna be a lot of changes!

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Confused, Yua blinked several times.<p>

He didn't turn to face her or anything, "If you're bored and want to take your mind off Azula then you can watch me train. You've never used bending in combat form, right?"

How did he know? Yua watched as he slowly turned to face her. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I just figured you'll be bored until noon."

It did sound interesting and to see bending in the form of combat did excite her. It was forbidden in the tribe to allow her to watch it be used in combat. It was out of fear that she would use it to kill and a priestess was not allowed to kill a human unless that human was a danger to mankind. Even so, if the Fire Lord was a danger to mankind, she was still not allowed to slay him.

"Mm!" She nodded fervently, "I would like to see your training."

Zuko didn't expect that to be her answer. In fact, he was completely surprised. Whenever he asked Mai if she wanted to watch, she would always tell him that she was tired of it. He didn't think much of it because he was sure Azula trained before them and so she probably was tired of it, especially during school.

"What are you standing there for?" Yua asked, "Regretting asking me? Look, if you're scared you're going to be too busy trying to impress me then—"

A deadpan expression fell on his face and she tried to hold back her laugh. Her words were intentional and she was beginning to wonder if Zuko was starting to catch on to her behavior. Probably not. He was stupid when it came to women and their feelings, "Impress you? Why would I want to impress you?"

"I'm a woman after all. Why would you want to look like a failure in front of me?" With an eyebrow arched, she watched as his expression shift quickly.

"Failure?!" He was getting amped up as she expected, "Tch!"

He stomped off and Yua followed. This only meant he would try his best to look his best in front of her. Men were really easy, especially Zuko. He always had something to prove, which entertained her. She could make anything he did seem like it was for her, which was dangerous but entertaining.

The Priestess followed him to the training arena, watching him go to the changing room as she sat down in the stands. Her hands were folded in her lap as the Firebending instructor looked surprised by her presence. He bowed immediately upon eye contact and she offered a small smile and a nod of acknowledgement.

"High Priestess?" her eyes looked away from the arena and towards Iroh, who was just getting there himself. "What brings you here?"

"Prince Zuko asked if I wanted to see Firebending in combat form. I'm sure you know I am not allowed to learn." Yua did not add that she was also not allowed to watch, but it wasn't like they would know that anyway.

Iroh was surprised but smiled, "Ah, I see." He merely said as he then took a seat next to her.

"High Priestess Yua!"

Just when she thought they wouldn't be able to find her. Both her and Iroh looked to their right to see the trail of her servants running in and going up to the stairs of the stands and towards her. "O-Oh! General Iroh!" All of them said in surprise before bowing in an unison.

"Did High Priestess sneak away from you?" His voice was playful, a smile still in bloom on his face.

All them looked rather embarrassed but nodded truthfully. "I'm a handful to be honest." Yua smiled as Iroh nodded. "I was in the garden, like I promised, but I was invited here."

"In the garden?" Hye Mi questioned, "We didn't see you there at all!"

That was right. She separated from them and found that pond, but it wasn't her fault that they weren't keeping a close watch on her.

"You just suddenly disappeared." Alia said as Seo, Nuo, and Bao sat in front of her, Alia sat beside her, and Hye Mi as well Eri sat behind her.

"Surrounded by beautiful women," Iroh complimented, "if I knew it were that simple then I would watch my nephew train more often."

The girls burst into a giggling fit while Yua was amused by their behavior. Prince Zuko then climbed up the stage of the arena, shirtless and wearing black, loose pants. There were no shoes on his feet, it was as if he was not allowed to have any restrictions.

His instructor, a tan man man with his brown hair in his topknot wore the same. And Alia was already entranced with the handsome looking instructor. "Why do you come to watch Prince Zuko train, General Iroh?" asked the priestess.

"I help decipher what ways are easier for Prince Zuko to learn. He always asks for my advice and I want to tell him from what I have observed." Iroh's answer made sense and Yua nodded understandingly.

"You know…" Hye Mi mumbled, "Prince Zuko is really, really good looking. In fact, he's _too_ good looking."

The skepticism in her voice drew Yua's attention, the other servants, and even Iroh's. "What are you talking about, Hye Mi?" Seo, confused, asked Hye Mi.

The girl hummed, rubbing her chin before closing her eyes for a few minutes. "You know what they say, whenever a guy is too good looking, he either has a bad temper or a lot of baggage."

Iroh and Yua briefly looked at one another and then away, trying to withhold their laughs. They were nearly about to burst as the servants looked at them. "High Priestess," concerned, Alia noticed Yua's puffed up cheeks as she tried to keep her laugh in, "are you okay?"

Raising her hand, Yua nodded to silence the girl's concerns or more like to show her it wasn't necessary for her to get worried. Unsure, Alia watched with suspicion as all of them then looked towards the Prince, who had just began training.

It was clear that Zuko's style was aggressive. He attacked first and his forms were rough and "in your face" like. It suited his personality but she could tell that he was lacking some restriction, some order.

However, Yua was still entranced. Maybe it was Firebending itself that entranced her. She could Firebend and she had done it several times, but she wasn't able to use it in the way Zuko was able to. Her fire was used spiritually while his was for attacking and defending. Yua was envious but amazed.

His eyes were intensely looking at the instructor, making sure not to think too much on what he was doing and let his body flow. The instructor had handled Zuko with ease, not even breaking a sweat while at the same time telling Zuko to raise his leg a little higher or to exert less force in certain punches.

The colors that emitted around him from his groans and shouts were a bright, powerful orange and red mixed with the pale yellow of his voice. Her eyes softened, nearly relieved those colors were not the shade of his father's or sister's.

The priestess did like watching him Firebend, letting himself lose himself in his bending while trying to make himself focused. The colors he emitted surrounded him like a giant inferno along with the fire he created. It was beautiful in a sense and she had a hard time removing her eyes from him.

Alia and Seo looked towards her, surprised at how focused she was solely on the prince. A disapproving smile appeared on Seo's face as she lowered her head and stared at her hands that rested on her lap.

"My nephew still has a lot to learn before he catches up with his sister." The boy's uncle commented, breaking Yua out of her thoughts. "But he will be great as you said." A hint of a smile appeared on her face, her red painted lips holding the expression. "He'll be a great Firebending Master."

The training went on for about three hours. Zuko was exhausted, his body glistening with sweat and his hair out of place in certain parts. He pushed his damp hair back, his panting slowing down as a servant handed him a cool towel.

Yua left her seat and walked over to him, much to her servants and Iroh's surprise. "I'm impressed, Prince Zuko."

"Impressed with what? I'm nowhere near the high tier." Even though he was happy to hear her compliment, he couldn't accept it without filling her compliment with faults and self doubt.

Not letting her smile falter, she shrugged her shoulders. "That only means you'll be even better next time. Mastering something takes time. I'm pretty sure I've told you that you were destined for greatness."

A look of thought went across his face, he nodded but then sighed. "And that's why I have to try my hardest to keep it. Destiny can change, you know that."

It was true but that wasn't what she wanted him to believe at that moment. He couldn't take a compliment, at least once. "Anyway," She tried to change the subject, "are you finished or are you going to push yourself some more?"

Curiously, he tilted his head slightly. "What? You want to drag me around the market like last time?"

If he tested her enough, she just might propose that. "No, I'm not interested in that right now or not just today at least." He frowned as she said that, which only made her chuckle.

"High Priestess," Both of them looked towards a servant who bowed respectfully, "Princess Azula requests you."

She wanted to see her already? Looking towards the Prince, who was wearing a skeptical expression still, he had watched as Yua turned towards the servant. Before she could speak, he did instead. "Tell my sister that Yua is busy and she can't see her at the moment." The servant and Yua looked at Zuko in surprise, not sure why he had done that. Not sure himself, he looked at them both and then focused his gaze on Yua. "We're going somewhere, right?"

She knew there had to be another reason why he was helping her avoid Azula, but she wasn't going to question it. The more time she spent away from the princess, the better. "Uh, yeah." She nodded.

The servant nodded, "I shall tell her." He scurried off, leaving them and allowing Yua to sigh in relief.

"Then where are we going?" She asked.

"I'm going to bathe but meet me at the third floor hall in an hour." Nodding, she watched him leave the training area.

**- : o : -**

The Priestess arrived on time. Well, three minutes early than when he told her to meet him. She made sure to stay out of Azula's sight since she knew the princess wasn't too happy with what the servant reported back. What could she do? What was done was done.

"Yua." Turning around, she faced Zuko who was holding what appeared to be a basket. Tilting her head to the side, she wondered what was in it but he walked forward. "Follow me."

She followed him as they went down the hall. She wanted to ask where they were going but he wasn't going to say anything, she knew that much. Eyeing the basket, she tried to lift open one of the lids, just to have him jerk it away, which made her pout.

He led her all the way to the Royal Gardens, which surprised her. They went deeper into it as the sun immediately warmed itself against her skin. Yua enjoyed nature to the extreme, feeling re-energized and fresh with the soft and lulling breeze that would come and go, caressing her skin or blowing her tresses.

They came across a pond, which Zuko stopped at and sat down at the tree that was close to it. Yua, surprised, looked at him and then at the area. It was rather intimate since it was just the two of them, but what could she say? Sitting next to the basket, which separated them, she watched as he pulled out small loaves of bread. He handed her one, "Here."

Looking at it, she rose a brow as to wonder if he thought she could eat all of it. The Prince got himself to his feet and took a few steps towards the lake, breaking piece of the bread and tossing them towards the three, little turtle-ducks that swam along the water's surface.

It was a sight to see.

Prince Zuko feeding turtle-ducks; animals she never saw before but heard about through conversation. She never imagined him being fond of animals, especially ones like these. Standing on her feet, she had done the same, watching them pick up the small, chew-able pieces.

"Never took you as an animal lover." She commented as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"It's not that I love them but it's something that distracts me." For some reason, she was thinking that answer was entirely true. He wasn't thinking of the turtle-ducks, he just fed them just to feed them.

It wasn't like he was going to admit that it was something his mother did to her or that he did grow fond of feeding them over time. "Prince Zuko: the tour guide and animal lover. Yep, pretty sure I didn't know I was signing up to meet a prince as peculiar as you."

It didn't seem right to get angry over what she said, especially now that he was sensing that she was getting a kick out of it. He kept his eyes focused on the turtle-ducks until the small loaf of bread was gone. "But this place, it kind of reminds me of home." She said, feeling nostalgic as she soaked in the beautiful scenery before her. "There are a lot of trees, medicinal herbs and flowers, and ponds and lakes."

He could see her eyes were glossing over, solely remembering her home. She looked sad for the most part, which was normal. She probably felt homesick since she came here. "Did you know your parents?"

"No." Her reply was soft spoken, her eyelids lowering halfway. "All I have left of them is my name… That's it but even that was taken." His brows knitted together, confused as she looked up at him, reading his face. "Yua isn't my real name. It's a name the Head Shaman gave me when I completed my training. Usually, Head Priestess training was finished at sixteen, where we get a new name but I learned quicker than most."

"If you don't mind… me asking…" Zuko cleared his throat, feeling rather nervous to be asking a personal question, "Do you still remember it?"

"You mean my real name?" The corners of her lips tugged upwards, a small smile now appearing. "Of course I know it!" Haughtily, she stood and held her head up high. "My name is Kali."

"Kali." He repeated softly, making sure to remember.

"Pretty, huh?" Her eyes focused on the prince, who kept himself fixated with the pond. "So, you're just going to ignore what I said and feed the turtle-ducks? You're terrible with girls, you know?"

For a few minutes, the prince stood silent as if ignoring her words. Biting down on her lip, she rolled her eyes and walked away from the pond area. "It's not that I don't think its pretty. I think it's…pretty but—"

He noticed that she was already gone. Zuko fully turned and walked around, "Yua?" He called out her name, searching for her but he hadn't seen any trace of her.

His ears then picked up on muffled speaking, which he knew only belonged to her since they were the only ones in the Royal Garden. Zuko quickly followed the sound of the voice, "Ah, such a cute bunny!"

The prince arched a brow, seeing the priestess holding up a bunny-rabbit. It had black fur with a white patch of fur on it's belly and around it's eyes. Even the tip of his ears, paws, and toes had white. "You're picking up random animals?"

The priestess looked over her shoulder as he approached her before focusing back on the rabbit, smiling from ear-to-ear as it's floppy-ears were laid down. It twitched its nose, "What? It was cute and it doesn't seem ill…"

_'It doesn't seem ill… Who does she think she is? A veterinarian?'_ Zuko's face was deadpanned as he stood beside her and she held the animal close, "Put it back."

"Why? Its letting me hold it." She argued back, not ready to part with the bunny.

She was stubborn and childish for certain, which made him pinch the bridge of his nose. "Its probably scared because some random, human girl picked it up while it was minding its own business. Leave it alone."

"But I don't want to." She would not relent, he was getting more and more apparent of that. "I think I might want to keep it."

"If you think my father is going to allow you to bring that filthy thing in the palace, you're dead wrong." Yua's eyes narrowed, a frown growing deep on her face. If she had told the Fire Lord she wanted it, she was sure he would let her keep it. Sure, he might be annoyed with the idea but… No, he was right. That was just pushing things.

Looking at the rabbit and then back at the boy beside her, she placed the rabbit down unwillingly and watched it hopped off. "Hmph!" She turned her back towards him, folding her arms.

"What are you mad at me for?!" He shouted his puzzlement of her frustrations.

"Azula," Zuko's eyes widened upon the familiar voice, "do you think they're here? Why would they be in the Royal Garden?"

_'Ty Lee!'_ Pulling Yua's arm, her eyes widened in confusion as he pressed her close and pulled her towards the tree, hiding behind it with her pressed to his form. Her heart began to quicken in pace as her face was pressed against his chest, her eyes immediately looking up at him in confusion.

Zuko peered from the side of the tree, only just a little so he couldn't be seen. He had seen his sister, Ty Lee, and Mai walking together. "My brother comes here a lot, doesn't he, Mai?"

Mai looked towards the princess with a mixed expression. Zuko couldn't read it but he could tell that Mai wasn't pleased by his sister's actions, "Yeah, he does. He comes here to think."

His sister nodded, "Useless things, I say. My brother doesn't have the brain capacity to think of any intelligent thoughts since he is my brother after all. All the genius went to me unfortunately for him, but fortunate for me."

Offended by her words, he gritted his teeth as he tried to remain unseen and silent. Yua finally picked up what was going on, but she tried to focus on the warmth of Zuko's body and the smell of smoke and ash that was his body odor that filled her nostrils.

She hoped due to their closeness that he couldn't hear her fast, beating heart. Her hands remained at her sides and grabbed onto the soft fabric of her pants. "We should go to the pavilion. They won't find us there."

Speaking felt un-doable for Yua, who kept her eyes focused on him as he grabbed her arm and lead her towards the bushes that were shaped as walls. They ran for quite a while until they reached the center, she had seen what felt like a medium sized gazebo. It was red, black-roofed, with gold tiles around the ends of it.

Zuko walked up the two steps, standing inside and letting out a sigh of relief. Yua walked up to him, her hands folded as she kept her head down. "Thanks… for that."

Silence befell them again and looked up as he looked up towards the sky, which was still blue and the clouds were sparse. "Hey, Prince Zuko…" He glanced towards her, giving her his full attention. "Let's play a game."

"What game?" He inquired, interested suddenly.

"Let's play house!" Her voice was teasing and the suddenly interested look on his face slowly shifted to annoyance. "You'll be Pa and I'll be Ma."

Sighing, he shook his head. "Aren't you too old to be playing games like that, Yua?"

"You're never too old to play house." Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout, "C'mon! I bet you played this many times before."

"Not willingly." He admitted, muttering his reply.

"And you were always Pa, right?" She asked, pointing at him as she was curious to what role he played.

His eyes looked away, a tint of red on his face. "Not all the time. Sometimes Azula liked playing the father role."

Why did that not surprise her? Her hand clasped over her mouth, trying to muffle any sounds of a laugh. "Then you were her son?"

"Yeah…" Yua already figured that Ty Lee played the mother role while Zuko and Mai played the children. "Then when you were Pa, Mai was Ma?"

His discomfort was becoming more apparent but she egged on anyway. "Does it matter? It was a long time ago."

"But you enjoyed being her husband, didn't you?"

He could tell she wasn't going to let up. "I-I don't know. I guess…"

Her playful smile faltered some, "I figured…"

"Anyway, now isn't the time for games." He sat down on one of the gazebo's steps and sighed. "We should stay here for a few minutes. She'll be gone soon."

Yua sat next to him, resting her hands on her lap. There was a lot on her mind, especially how strangely flustered she felt being close to the prince. She lapped it to being the fact that he was the closest thing of a teen male since her days of her tribe. They kept all males away from her, forbidding her of contact to ensure that she would not fall in love with nobody they didn't desire her to. Now she wasn't under their watchful eye, she found that her heart was going to what it wanted to regardless... even though she wasn't helping the feelings that were started to grow. At least it was destined to be unrequited, his heart was moving towards someone else.

With a sigh, she looked at the tree from a distance that was covered by white apricots. They were beautiful when they swayed in the wind and when the petals felt, floating onto the wind and letting it carry itself away. Those petals had control of their own future while she was groomed into a future she couldn't help but be born into. It was strange to envious of them, but she was more certainly was. "Yua."

His voice broke the silence and it startled her somewhat. She was so distracted by the sight of nature and her own thoughts that she forgot the prince was sitting beside her. Yua's hand rested on her chest to calm her calming heart as she let out a sigh, "Y-Yes?"

Turning towards her left, she looked towards him onto to meet his amber pupils. Her face grew warm, getting bashful under his stare while he remained collected as if there was no use in getting riled up by common eye contact. "Are you ready to leave?"

"N-No! Let's stay here for a few more minutes." She smiled as she looked back towards the tree, watching the branches move gently with the wind. Purposely, she rested her head on his left shoulder, and she could feel him jump slightly from her actions. She made no intention of moving and she was glad to not hear a protest.

"I'm glad we're friends, Prince Zuko."

Her words surprised him as he glanced down at her, unable to see her face. She had an odd time to start feeling sentimental but he didn't question it.

"Me too."

**- : o : -**

Yua and Zuko left the garden after an hour of hiding at the gazebo without so much of a word spoken to one another. It wasn't out of awkwardness, but content. She was glad that they could have time where silence didn't have to be filled with words and that they could be comfortable with each other's presence, at least that's how Yua felt. She went to her room, deciding to give him space even though he seemed to hesitate when she mentioned it.

Her servants were already in her room, surprised to see her when she arrived. It was an hour before dinner, which the Fire Lord will be attending to. "Where have you been, Yua?" Seo questioned, "You always wonder off…"

"I was with Prince Zuko." She admitted to them, skipping inside the room. "I wasn't doing anything wrong…"

"When you say it like that…" Hye Mi's eyes narrowed some, "you sound suspicious."

Sighing, Yua rolled her eyes as she sat at the vanity and turned the chair towards them. "You guys sound doubtful. What? Worried I'm not going to do what I'm supposed to? 'Cause I am."

Nuo and Bao as well as Seo and Eri looked at one another before looking back the priestess, who seemed more interested in looking at her hands then at them. "Are you alright, Yua? You seem kind of distant." Alia asked, worried.

"I'm perfectly fine." It didn't sound reassuring but they thought it would be best to drop the subject before Yua grew argumentative.

"You smell like outside. I'll take you to the spa." Hye Mi mentioned, grabbing Yua's hands and taking her out of the room and into the hall. "I'll take care of her." She informed the other servants, who were surprised by Hye Mi's sudden actions.

Not only were they surprised, Yua was as well. "Hye Mi, what's your—"

"You're really falling for him, aren't you?" Hye Mi turned around towards the priestess, her bold, blue eyes meeting Yua's sunlight-colored ones.

Her lips pressed together before she parted them to speak, "Hye Mi, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hye Mi could smell the denial reeking off the girl in front of her. Unlike the rest of the servants, Yua and herself knew each other much longer. "Kali, you know I know you better than anyone else."

"I know you do, Hye Mi… So believe me when I say…" Chewing on her bottom lip, she looked down. "…When I say that I don't."

"You're seriously going to lie when you barely got that sentence out?" Hye Mi sighed, placing her hand on the girl's shoulders. "You know, I've always supported you and I love how you follow your heart but you cannot follow it this time." The girl's words struck her, hard, but she knew that it was the truth. "Your heart is destructive sometimes and you let your emotions override your logic. You know what has to be done, so don't mess it up."

It was hard to argue against her because she knew that everything Hye Mi was saying was right. Her heart was destructive. It was like an inheritance from one High Priestess to the next. They always thought and acted with their hearts. "You're right…"

Alia hated the defeated look on Yua's face, watching her eyes look to the floor. "C'mon, let's get you a nice bath."

Walking alongside each other, Yua brought up small conversation to let Hye Mi know that she was not upset. She was glad that Hye Mi cared enough to continue to put her foot down.

After the bath and getting dressed for dinner in her usual priestess attire, Yua walked alone to dinner. Zuko, Iroh, and Azula were already there but the Fire Lord did not arrive yet, which relieved her. "Good evening, High Priestess." Iroh greeted and she gave a smile.

"Good evening to you as well." She replied as she took the seat beside Azula, which was daring and surprised Zuko as well as Iroh.

Azula was surprised herself but it wasn't evident on her face. "Well…" Azula merely said, "did you do something wrong, brother?"

"He didn't do anything wrong." Yua answered for him, "I just did not feel like going around the table." This was an effort to handle and stop her affections for the prince and to prove that she did not feel an ounce of fear to Azula.

Before conversation could continue about the new seating, the Fire Lord had arrived which made them all stand. They bowed respectfully towards him, waiting for him to take his seat before they sat down. "Good evening, Fire Lord Ozai."

"Good evening, High Priestess." He replied in kind but then noticed the odd seating himself but did not say anything.

Giving him a gracious smile, her eyes then looked down to her empty plate. She did not want to speak much at this dinner but something told her that she would.

The appetizer today was two flaky, triangular pastries that were stuffed with vegetables and meat. It tasted good too, and she found herself more in love with Fire Nation traditional foods than the foods she ate in her tribe.

"High Priestess," Her eyes looked up from her food and up towards Iroh, "I heard you bought some pomegranates. We should have pomegranate tea together."

"I would love that!" She said excitedly before taking a bite of the pastry.

Ozai's eyes shifted towards her, "You like pomegranates."

"Yes, they are my favorite fruit." She answered with a smile, making sure she did not leave any hostility in her tone.

The Fire Lord mused over this new fact as Zuko glanced at her, but she still remained focused on his uncle. "I was hoping the chefs, on their spare time, could make me some foods with pomegranate based sauce but it must've slipped my mind today."

"I'm glad I reminded you." His smile lifted her spirits some.

"Where were you earlier, High Priestess? I found it hard to keep in touch with you." Azula's words made her stiffen, her body becoming rigid upon hearing those words. "I heard you went somewhere with my brother."

All eyes were on her.

Yua did not panic, she kept a stoic face. "Prince Zuko showed me around the palace since I'm still not accustomed to the place. After living in a temple most of my life, it's hard for me to adjust to the Royal Palace."

Zuko was surprised how quickly she figured an answer, wondering if she knew that this conversation would arise. His father seemed to accept it and with skepticism, Azula did as well. "I wouldn't be surprised if the first place he took you was that pond."

Ozai quickly noticed Yua's expression, which softened some. "He did. The Royal Garden is beautiful. But, if anything, I would like to spend more time with Fire Lord Ozai." Zuko's brows knitted together upon her brave declaration. Azula seemed rather unsettled. "As someone I dedicate my life to and will be spending my remaining years with, I'd like to know you better, my liege."

"I couldn't agree more." said Ozai, surprising his children. "When I am free, that is."

"I shall wait patiently." She bowed her head shyly before placing her chopsticks down as she waited for the next course.

Dinner went by quickly and Yua found herself wandering the large halls of the palace. She was not ready to return to her room and Iroh spoke of having tea together tomorrow at noon. Her eyes looked out the large windows of the Fire Nation, the curtains still tied back and revealing the bright moon and night sky. The moon and the million stars that lit up the sky was what was bringing light to the hallway, but it left some areas dark and eerie looking.

"Yua?" Turning around, she saw Zuko's figure exiting the shadows of the hall and now into the light. "What are you still doing awake?"

She could ask him the same, but she didn't. "I felt a bit restless…" She admitted with a small smile, "What about you?"

"Same." He nodded.

It was the first time he saw her in her night clothes and without her circlet. He could've mistaken her for someone else from the way her hair was framing the sides of her face. Her nightgown was nearly to her feet and a shade of scarlet. It was loose fitting and sleeveless with three, gold buttons at the top.

Spending time with him was dangerous and so she turned away from him. "Well, ease your troubled mind?" Yua slapped her hand quietly against her face, embarrassed for saying something so awkward.

"Uh…" He hummed, raising a brow. "You sure you're okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" She immediately said, forcing her words out. "I'm just unable to sleep."

Did her lack of sleep made her act strange? That's what it seemed like she was eluding. Zuko wasn't sure if to leave her alone or to keep speaking to her was the right thing to do. "You're weird."

Her eyes shot wide open, turning around, she glared at him. "Weird?!"

"Yeah," Zuko nodded, "you're weird."

What twelve-year-old girl in her right mind wants to be called weird by someone who realized she had a childish crush on? "S-Shutup!"

"You shutup." He argued back, her hands bawled into fists as she didn't back down.

"Shutup!" She yelled back.

"Wake the whole palace, why don't you." Embarrassed, her hand clamped over her mouth and looked around, hoping she did not wake anyone.

Seeing her reaction caused the prince to smile, which took her by surprise. His smile, it looked and it felt warm, more than she would've like. It was like… "Summer's sunshine." She said her thoughts aloud, her fingers pressed to her lips as she realized her mistake.

"Huh?" His confusion was clear on his face while she looked rather horrified. "What did you say? Something about sunshine?"

It was good he didn't understand what she said and thought or else she would've been terrified. "I said, I can't wait to feel the sunshine tomorrow."

"Oh…" It was an acceptable answer, for now. That relieved her, greatly. "You're going out?"

"Uh, oh, uhm…" Now she had to say more excuses, "I was thinking about going back to the Royal Gardens. I liked it there."

"Then we can—"

"I was going to go there with my servants. I planned ahead." It was a lie but it was what had to be done.

He was disappointed but he kept his face from making it seem so. "Well, you won't be lonely then. Not like I care…"

Yua chuckled but shrugged, "You think I get lonely a lot, huh?"

"That's the way you made it seem when you asked me to be your friend."

"...I am lonely." Her eyes looked towards her right, out towards the window. "My life isn't my own, so it makes it lonely."

"Then make it your own." The way he said it was so simple. "Can't you do what you want and do what you have to at the same time?"

"They both don't coincide with each other." She admitted to him, "What I want and what I can't have…"

His frown deepened as she kept her forced smile. In actuality, she was glad that he cared enough to speak to her about it. She felt like nowadays, he was making himself be more in tune with her feelings while questioning why he bothered at the same time. No wonder why the boy didn't have any friends, he didn't think much about other people in these kind of settings.

"Prince Zuko," A curious glaze spread across his eyes, "can I ask you something?"

"What?"

Fiddling with her thumbs, she looked down at the floor. "If we met, as different people, do you think you would have noticed me? Or, more like, that we would still be friends?"

Nothing went unnoticed, like how she kept pressing on their friendship. Zuko could obviously tell something was bothering her these past few days but not just that, he wondered why she felt so insecure about their friendship. "Well, I don't know. I think I would've noticed you, but I don't know if we would be friends."

His answer was unsatisfactory.

"I mean, I always ask my uncle questions like that." Zuko recalled a few times where he went to Iroh, asking him if situations had been different then how the outcome would be. "But he always told me once the river of fate flows, it all leads to the ocean. So no matter which course you take, it might still lead to the same outcome but the destination might have shortened or lengthened."

She took it into consideration and decided to believe that they met this way by fate and that there was no use thinking if the circumstances were different. She nodded slowly, "He's right."

"But I know," her eyes gazed towards him, "that something is bothering you."

"It's obvious, huh?" A nervous laugh escaped her throat, her hand going to the back of her neck. "You want to help me, don't you? Prince Zuko, you're so kind and generous~"

He hated when she teased but he did grow accustomed to it as of lately. "Isn't that what friends do?"

"It is." She answered, "But it's something I have to take care of on my own."

**: : :**

A few weeks had gone by and Yua distanced herself from Zuko, all for the sole purpose of acting on her true agenda. Today was one of the free days that the Fire Lord had to himself, which she had spent the majority of time with him. Today, they had sat in the lounge room, jasmine tea sitting on the coffee table. Yua poured him tea from the kettle, making sure that the Fire Lord did not lift a finger and she displayed a catering persona. Instead of a thanks, he gave her a nod in which she placed the kettle down.

"Have you sense any dark spirits in the palace?" His question made her raise a brow, but she kept a rather neutral face. "There have been talks of strange sightings around the nation."

That was strange. Yua's face displayed confusion, "Then why did the Fire Sages and the Head Shaman not notify me?"

"I think they've been dealing with them themselves while you will protect the capital." That sounded right, but something seemed off. It didn't matter if they dealt with them themselves or not, she still should've been given a letter.

"I have not felt any of them here within the capital's vicinity." Her answer was honest, "But even so, I will protect you and the royal family. It is why I am here."

His presence was intimidating, greatly, but she had tried to keep herself composed. Ozai brought the teacup to his lips, taking small and slow sips of the jasmine drink. "How do I deal with spirits? It's nothing something you fight alone, High Priestess. It is something we do together."

"You don't suppose something of Agni's magnitude might happen, do you, my liege?" Yua knew he had every reason to be worried, but to this distinct? Was the problem getting out of hand?

Bringing the teacup to the tea plate, his eyes glanced over to her. "I'm not saying that it will but I want to be prepared. That's not out of the ordinary, is it?"

"No, it is not." She shook her head, "But if it does get to that point then I will need spirit water. A lot of it."

Ozai nodded, "I will need to build an Oasis with spirit water just in case these dark spirits do not let up."

"But if there are dark spirits roaming around then there must be something wrong with the spirit portals. How are they slipping out or is someone forcing them out?" Either way, it smelled like trouble.

His brows creased, "Do you think someone is behind this?"

"…" Yua looked up at him in thought, "I don't want to jump to conclusions but… I think so."

The look on his face was frightening; it was unsettling regarding to whoever was causing this interruption of peace in the Fire Nation while Yua worried about how it might damage the world. However, she knew Ozai cared about his nation more than the world anyway.

"I will look deeper into the matter, if you notice anything then do not be afraid to tell me." She nodded in reply. "Even so, I have other questions to ask you."

"O-Oh?" She picked up the cup of tea, trying to calm her nerves.

"You've taken a liking to my son. I'm apparent to that, but I am not sure of is is how much of a liking you have taken to him." Were her feelings that obvious? Yua tried to control the emotions on her face.

"How much of a liking I have taken to Prince Zuko?" She repeated, "Well…"

**- : o : -**

"Uncle." Zuko walked into the library, finding the wise-man at a Pai Sho table, seemingly playing by himself.

Iroh lifted his head at the call of his name and looked towards his nephew, giving him a small smile. "Nephew, how are you today? Care for tea and a game of Pai Sho?"

"No. I…" For a second, he hesitated before sitting across from Iroh, "I want to talk to you about something." Nodding his head, he allowed him to continue to speak. "It's about High Priestess Yua."

His uncle's yellow eyes focused on the Pai Sho table, the corner of his lips tugging upwards in a smile. "What about the High Priestess, nephew? Are you feeling lonely?"

"W-What?"

"I've noticed you two haven't been spending time together." His finger picked up one of the round pieces before placing it on a tile.

It was the truth, in a sense. "That's not what I came here to talk about." The frustration in his voice did not cease to let Iroh to continue to smile. "It's just, she's been spending a lot of time with father and so I'm worried that something might be wrong."

Now that he thought about it, he could see why the boy was worried in that aspect. Yua only sought Ozai and Ozai had been declining many invitations and meetings to spend time with the priestess. One would be uneasy about that, "If something was wrong I am sure your father would make it apparent. They will be spending a lot of time together as long as he is Fire Lord, you know that."

His uncle's words did ease some of his curiosity, "I doubt if something problematic happens, Father is going to tell me…"

Iroh's hand froze above the Pai Sho piece he was about move, sighing slightly. "That is not true and you know it, Prince Zuko. Your father loves you, you have to know that."

"Yeah.." Zuko nodded, trying to build up his confidence when it came to his father and himself, "I should know that but what can I do to prove to him that I'm reliable and that I can live up to his expectations?"

"You study. Study about the war so eventually you can fight alongside him." Iroh recommended, "It will easily gain your father's trust and it will help the soldiers."

His nephew nodded, understand what course of actions that must be done. "I guess that means this is something that I'll have to be doing on my own, right?"

"Yes." Iroh replied with a small smile, "But you should get that one scroll out of the lounge. I believe it is called 'The Art of War'."

Standing, Zuko got to his feet and left the library. He pace was slow as he walked the hall, thinking and wondering how he could approach his father about regards to the war. "After I read that scroll, maybe I'll ask him to join one of the war room meetings."

"Zuzu."

It was obvious he wasn't happy to hear the nickname, especially from who gave it to him. "What, Azula?" Looking up at his his sister, he saw Mai to her left and Ty Lee at her right.

"Where is High Priestess Yua, she still hasn't take Mai's fortune upon request. I've been seeing her at dinner and then she hurries out as soon as Father leaves. Did something happen?" It felt like Azula was paying more attention to Yua than she was with anything else.

Or maybe she knew just a little more than he did. "Yua's been busy with Father."

"Oh?" There was no sense of surprise in his sister's voice or eyes. She already knew. "But why? Is something wrong?"

"Not that I know of." Zuko answered, "Now, if you'll excuse me—"

"Wait just a minute, Zuzu." Azula placed her hand up, "Mai?"

Mai looked at her friend in mild disappointment before looking towards Zuko. "We need to talk."

"Talk?" Zuko repeated, "Talk about what?"

Azula looked to Ty Lee, "We should get going."

"Mhm!" The chipper acrobat waltzed off with the princess, leaving Mai and Zuko alone in the hallway.

"You've been looking stressed lately." The prince was surprised by Mai's concern, her eyes lowering shyly before looking back up at him. "But I guess you're doing fine."

He wasn't all too sure what to say, he was still surprised by her voice of concern. "Thanks… for worrying about me. Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Actually—"

A few paces down, the door of the lounge had opened and the Fire Lord had exited, turning right and away from his son and his most loyal nobleman's daughter. After a few more minutes, Yua exited the room with a rather strange expression.

"Yua!" Zuko called her name, grabbing her attention but as soon as she saw Mai, who was peering at her over his shoulder, she felt awkward.

It would be disrespectful to ignore him, especially since she knew he called her but she didn't want to give Mai even more reasons to hate her, even if she and Mai never knew one another.

Yua bowed instead and turned, heading in the same direction as Ozai. Zuko, confused by her actions, looked to Mai. "We'll have to talk another time."

"Zuko, it can't wait another time." Mai enforced, "I might not be able to say it next time, so—"

"I'm sure whatever it is, it can wait." Zuko then jogged towards Yua, picking up pace when she still had distance on him. "Yua!"

Unwillingly, she stopped walking and turned to look at him. "What is it, Prince Zuko?"

"What have you and my dad been talking about these past few weeks?" Yua's eyes nearly bulged out her sockets, knowing she was not allowed to share information about the dark spirits. They did not have all the facts and so he told her to keep silent until all evidence and information was gathered.

Still, she did not like keeping it a secret from Zuko. "War things." It blurted out of her mouth, much to her disliking.

"War...things? Like, what?" He questioned, wondering if he could use that information when he requested to go to the war room.

"Uhm, like, how he should attack the Earth Kingdom." It was true that the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation army were trying to map out how they were going to conquer the Earth Kingdom, she still told him lies.

Zuko took it into consideration, nodding to himself. "I see."

Relieved that he did not look further into it, she then looked away from him. "Weren't you speaking to Mai? It seemed like an important conversation, you should get back to it."

"Oh, it wasn't anything important." He dismissed it, "But if you're not doing anything later then—"

"I'm sorry but I have more things to attend to later." The disappointment on his face was clear as day but she already told herself that distancing herself from him was the best thing she could do. "See you at dinner, Prince Zuko." With a bow, she hurried her way down the hall, leaving Zuko confused and feeling a sense of loneliness.


End file.
